


Two people's secrets reveled

by Legodetectivemal



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Children, Best Friends, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Comfort, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Team Leader Tony DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tony DiNozzo - Freeform, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, original fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legodetectivemal/pseuds/Legodetectivemal
Summary: Jimmy palmer and Tony dinozzo have a secret past that only a few people know about but Abby and Ducky find out just after something big happens.





	1. Prologue

Two people from NCIS's past is where this story begins. The two people meet when one joined a private school when they were 4 years old and the other one was 5 years old and they became the best of fiends and d did everything together until they left the army. They meet again at NCIS by now you will be wondering who they are. Their names are Tony Dinozzo and Jimmy Palmer.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony was in the built pen with team Gibbs when Ducky came in to introduce his new Tony and Jimmy seen each other they smiled at each other really quickly and then they were professional so know one noticed. Once Ducky introduced Jimmy to everyone Gibbs says "we will have a team get so palmer can get to everyone better" and that Ducky should take Palmer to see Abby. Tony sent Jimmy a quick text to meet somewhere for lunch so the two of them can catch up with each other. Jimmy replied OK will do. When Jimmy and Ducky got Labby there was really loud bombing that it was like their ears would explode. Ducky taped Abby on her shoulder and she jumped. Abby turned around then said."don't scare me by the way who is this with you Ducky". Jimmy says"hi I'm Jimmy Palmer Dr Mallard's assistant". Abby goes OK. They talked for a while then Jimmy and Dr Mallard went to autopsy to start work. Lunch time Tony and Jimmy meet at a Café to catch up on old times. They talked about college days until now so now. Do love any one. Breena has been asking me when you are coming over again. I thought you still worked with Biltmore PD. Tony says " know one important at the moment but Gibbs is like a farther to me. I will come over this weekend because we are of rotation, also does duck know about Breena. As for Biltmore my partner was dirty and Gibbs offered a job and took it two days later as it was getting to my two years as you know I only stay two years before I met Gibbs as I'm up to two years at NCIS now so let's see if I stay here any longer Commander". "Yes let's hope you're right Captain" jimmy says. When they have finished lunch tony goes back to the office and Jimmy phone's his girlfriend to let her know that tony is coming over this weekend. At the office team Gibbs are trying find a petty officers killer. It took them about 4 hours to solve the case. For the next few weeks it was quite difficult for everyone in every NCIS MCRT because their was someone Killing navy women. It took everyone four weeks to solve it. That weekend tony went to the house that him and Jimmy bought for the navy seal team because they needed a house where know one knows so that they could talk about classified information because they are in the special operations navy seal. Jimmy came at the same time as Jack Steely and his wife. Steve Gallger and the rest of their navy seal team arrive. Everyone in the house ask Steve why he is here as he has his brief case with him. Steve says that "there's a special mission for everyone" and whilst he says it he looks directly at Tony and Jimmy. Tony goes "why are you looking at me and Jimmy that way Steve". Steve goes you are going to rescue Shannon. Tony gets up and starts pacing around. Tony also Finnish the sentence by saying "Gibbs". So everyone looks at him wondering how he. He answers them really deep background check to see if I could trust him. Gibbs thinks she and his daughter are dead. Steve starts to look worried when Tony says the next thing. I guess only one of them serviced it then. He looks at everyone. The rest of them turn to look Steve and Jimmy asks " why do look worried. Before he can answer Tony "please don't say that Kelly his daughter is alive as well because someone should of said something because he still blames himself for it. Steve says yes she is alive but she's in witness protection". Tony and Jimmy look at each other and say " OK we will do it but you have to promise that they can all be together soon". Steve says "OK I promise that I will do everything I possibly can so that they can be together again. "We will do it this weekend so we are not missing anything important at work especially Jimmy since he's not long stared", Tony says. The mission was a success but now it is Monday and the rest of team Gibbs including Abby and Ducky are asking why SacNav wanted them but director shepherd hears what they are all saying and says "it was need to know but even I'm wondering what they were doing that was so top secret". Tony says can't say what I was doing but Jimmy was there for medical emergency only so if I got or the other people that the SacNav decided was to join me for back so that this team was still here if NCIS need you. Jimmy also got thought some new things so he new things he use for his exam". Tony goes to Jimmy "it's soon isn't it". Jimmy goes it's next Thursday at 1:00 so yes it will help me out. Skip to the next month Tony walked it to work and was told to gear up because they had a case. The case 5 days to solve. It's Thursday now and tony is looking at some cold cases and finds something that might help so he puts some notes down. At lunch Jimmy and Tony meet up some of Tony's fart brothers and catch with everyone. Why don't get the of us and meet us as at this and mine and Jimmy's squadron will be there. Steve already knows were it is. He helps us a lot as well. Tony goes and orders something for the rest of them Gibbs then said "bye" to everyone and left. When Tony got back to his team gave the team their lunch. Then he continued to look at cold cases. It went on like this for the next two weeks then they got a case. The case took the team until mid week the following week to solve. Skip to the end the case. Tony's writing all his reports when the elevator dinged and someone started to walk to Tony. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee watched to see what tony was going to do but before the navy seal could sneak up and tap him on the shoulder he grabbed his arm to stop the other. With out looking up tony says hi "Sargent Steely". Every one in the built pen was shocked at tony As he does not normally spot when people sneak up. Actually tony always knows when anybody sneaks up on him. They were also surprised that he knew who was in front of him. Lieutenant commander Steely says "are you Agent DiNozzo" Tony goes "yes I am Agent DiNozzo what can I do for you Lieutenant Commander ". The Sargent says "no not the moment Agent DiNozzo, but I am going to be in a meeting with SacNav and a Steve Gallger ". Tony OK then Steve comes out of the elevator with SacNav Tony gets up and goes to Steve "hi Steve how you" . Steve gives Tony a manly hug and says "OK and will later maybe you and Jack here can become really good friends". Tony and Jack just grin at each other. Tony then lifts all of his reports and gives them to Gibbs. Then says says bye to SacNav, Steve and Jack". Then goes to Gibbs I'm going to get the reports from Abby and Ducky with that he left. Time skip to nearly a year has pasted now..... Tony's just been with his fart brothers and his squadron. When he gets into the office he's exhausted. Ziva and McGee are winding him about having a hangover and not getting layed but he just ignored them. Then Gibbs comes in and says "gear up we have two dead marines". Tony says "on your six boss". When they arrive at the crime scene they get straight to work. As Tony was box and tagging Ziva starts to annoy him but he just acts as if what she's saying is going over his head. Further through the case tony gets hurt and is on pain meds. Ziva starts to ask him questions but when they start to get to personal Jimmy comes in and asks to come and Tony gives him a grateful look. It took them the rest of the week to solve the case. The first week after that case McGee asked everyone but Tony if they wanted to get together for a team get together everyone but Jimmy said yes. The day after the get together the team were talking about their get together tony just ignores it and at cold cases and acts as if it didn't hurt him to be left out. For the rest of the week they were just on cold cases. Jamie Carr, a Marine sargent's wife, is thought to have been abducted until Gibbs and his team found evidence to suggest that she may have been murdered live on the internet. Carr and her neighbour, Leanne Roberts, had been making money by running a live internet sex site while their husbands were deployed abroad. Roberts's body is later found but the team is still unable to find any trace of Carr. With the help of her new assistant, Chip Sterling who Director Shepard has hired for her, Abby determines that the video of Jamie might not be all it. The week after the cases was solved chip frames tony for murdered and agents Fornell and slacks arrest tony. It the team half a week to free him of his charges. Then it was cold cases. The week after this happened Tony, McGee, and Ziva wait in a car as Gibbs contacts an undercover government agent on a Turkish ship. They witness an explosion from the ship which kills the agent and severely injures Gibbs, leaving him in a coma. In his comatose state, Gibbs has flashbacks of the murder of his wife, Shannon and eighth years old daughter, Kelly and being wounded during operation Desert Storm. Tony becomes the temporary head of the investigation team as the group attempts to track down Pinpin Pula, a missing crew member of the ship, suspected to be a member of the Abu Sayyaf terrorist group. The team confirms the identity of the dead agent to be NCIS Special Agent Abog Galib, with whom Gibbs was supposed to be meeting. Meanwhile, other characters are disturbed by Ziva's seeming nonchalance regarding Gibbs' serious injuries, leading Ducky to accidentally insult her by implying that she does not care. Later, Abby slaps her in a fit of anger, and Ziva responds by slapping her in turn. McGee notifies Tony, who forces a reconciliation. Capt. Todd Gelfand, a doctor at Bethesda Naval Hospital where Gibbs is hospitalized, recognized him from Desert Storm having treated him back then. Jenny and Ducky learn about Shannon and Kelly from Capt Gelfand and and are left in shock at the revelation. At the hospital, Gibbs awakens from his coma but has no memory of his friend and colleague,Meanwhile, other characters are disturbed by Ziva's seeming nonchalance regarding Gibbs' serious injuries, leading Ducky to accidentally insult her by implying that she does not care. Later, Abby slaps her in a fit of anger, and Ziva responds by slapping her in turn. McGee notifies Tony, who forces a reconciliation. A week after Gibbs has woken up he retires and goes to Mexico with his old boss and friend. All he said before he left was you'll do to Tony. Ziva and McGee have phoned in with a really bad case of the flue so they can't come to work for a week. Tony is the only one that comes to work that day. Since Gibbs is not there the director tells Tony that there is a case which means he has to work alone. The case is that they have a found a marines wife has been murdered. Tony goes to the crime scene and Duck is also there and asks where Ziva and McGee are. Tony says that they have the flu. Later on Duck makes an autopsy and meanwhile Tony is investigating the case and then Tony returns and Duck informs him about how the marine was murdered. Tony brings in suspects and interrogates them. In his investigation earlier he finds out that the Marines child has been kidnapped. As the week passes on Tony asks Bola's team for help. They contact the marine and let him know what's going on. The next day they find out that the marines wife has an identical twin sister that was kidnapped many years ago. The kidnapper was released a week ago. So they stat to look for him. They find the killer by the end of the week. The sends a letter to tony to thank for all him all he has done for him and his daughter. Tony reads it he smiles and phones Sargent David's. He was just finishing his phone call when Ziva and McGee came into the built pen. Ziva goes to McGee I bet that was his dad. They were on cold cases that week when a navy seal came in the room Tony goes hi "Drew how are you and your wife". Drew goes were fine Tony. I've just came in to give my brother in law some good news. Ziva goes "who's your brother in law Drew". Bola comes in as says "Drew what are you doing here I thought you were still with Erin". Tony goes "well Bola your brother in law has some good news for you". Bola goes come on Drew let's go somewhere else. They go see you later Tony. The next two cases Ziva and McGee disobey every order that Tony gives them. When there in bullet pen they say "Tony you had the perfect childhood and had all money could buy you". Abby comes up as there saying this. Tony just gives them all a 100watt smile. Tony says " hi Abbs and I'm going to see Ducky. Abby says hi back and gives Tony a big hug. Then she leaves. Tony goes to see ducky but he's went to see his ill mother. So Tony and Jimmy start talk about how the days gone and Jimmy can tell Tony's trying not to cry. Jimmy asks him what's wrong. Tony tells Jimmy what Ziva and McGee said about his life. Jimmy says I know but please try and forget it and I know that it's hard to as he says that Ducky comes in. Tony says "bye" to them. Ducky asks Jimmy what Ziva and McGee said and Jimmy tells him he also says "he was nearly in tears when he came down to see you". As Jimmy says this Abby comes in to autopsy. Abby says I was there when they said it and he made it look like he was fine. Tony arrives a little before Ziva and McGee in the morning. Tony gear up we have a dead petty officer. Later on on in the day Tony gets a phone call from on of his squadron when he is alone but Ziva and McGee walk into the room whilst he's still on the phone. He takes all of them out for coffee and when they get back to the office Tony gives orders to Ziva and McGee but they refuse to do it. This forces Tony to do it on his own. The Case gets solved . The identity of the mysterious caller is not revealed. Time skip Ziva phone's Gibbs because she's in trouble. Gibbs came to help her and it took him two days to get it all sorted out. Then Fornell asked for help because she has been kidnapped. It took them another two days. After two days he decided to come out of retirement. Jenny told tony that Gibbs was back and he said "OK". When Tony got back to the built pen he found all his things stuffed in a box on his desk. Ziva and McGee came in and started to put tony down on his desk. Gibbs joined in with Ziva and McGee. Tony made sure that he didn't show that he was hurt by it. Abby ducky and Jimmy came to see if Gibbs was back. Jimmy look up at the magazine to see his cousin looking and she look at him then at tony and could see that he was hurt but couldn't tell why. Jimmy said to ducky "Dr Mallard I will be back in a minute. Jimmy walked up to Jenny. Jenny goes "do you know what has tony looking upset". Jimmy goes "no I don't know Cus". "We need to do something because Ziva and McGee are out of control" Jimmy says. Jenny goes now Gibbs is back hopefully they will listen to tony. Jimmy goes I know other wise Tony's going to withdraw from them.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Gibbs came back from Mexico. They now have a case Ziva and McGee are being mean to Tony. When they get to the crime scene Tony bag and tags, Ziva photographs everything and McGee talks to witnesses. Ducky comes in and takes the body. Gibbs has also stopped begging mean to Tony by then. Tony has already started to withdrawing from them and has started to show more of who he is. Ziva and McGee are being even worse to Tony. When everyone is back at NCIS they started to get all the information they needed to so that they can get the killer. The next case that they had Tony and Ziva got trapped in a shipping container because of a case. When the team finds them Tony is hurt and gets looked at by ME's. The next day Tony walks in the bullet pen he hears his team talking about a dinner party and team activities that he was not invited to so acts as if he's not bothered by it. The elevator dings and looks up to his Squadron come out and goes "hi Jack Steely, Drew Merser, Andrew Fletcher, Zach Jones, Enzo James, Randall Thomas, Lorian Hayes and Larry Throne.  
Then he says "what can I do to help your squadron Sargent Steely". They all keep a straight face and say "were meeting with director Shepherd now because she wants to know something". Tony goes "OK I will take uses to her office".  
Tony takes his squadron to Jenny's office and they meet Jimmy on the way. Jenny tells Cynthia to tell Gibbs that Tony will be in a meeting for a few hours.  
Jenny goes 'so why did uses all want to meet".  
Zach says "that's because I wouldn't tell them without everyone being here". Jenny asks "what news do you have". Zach says me and hope are getting married soon. Everyone congratulates him And asks him to keep them updated on The wedding.

Jenny asks Tony how his ops going.  
he's says that the daughter has nothing to do with her farther and I'm not going to get her to fall in love with me as it's not fair on her". Jenny goes OK. Tony goes by the way I'm not doing the op anymore because CIA's involved.

"By the way we have loads of house that we bought and that government bought use in case. But since he killed your dad Jen" tony says  
Jimmy says "Cus I know you want out so when you say the word we will be there".  
Jenny goes "OK I will, Then she stays OK Tony you're finished the op and when I say the you can tell Janine anything thing you want".  
Tony goes 'thanks Jen I'm going to get back to Gibbs before he blows".

Tony says bye to everyone.

When tony gets back Ziva and McGee go "I bet Jenny had get the navy seals to sort you out tony" Tony just ignored them and went "boss do we have a case".  
Gibbs goes no Tony we are on cold cases for now. Later he spots something in a case file and let's Gibbs know and goes to Abby's lab.

Tony and Abby come back up and she asks "how did know one notice this because we still haven't found this killer Gibbs".  
Gibbs tells Abby that they didn't have the best people on it.

Team Gibbs stat go dig though everything. It takes most of them 9 hours to solve it but it took one of them 7 hours to solve it but he let the team take credit for it.

Tony goes to Jenny's office. Jenny gives Cynthia the OK to let tony in. Tony walks in to her office and sits down on the couch. Jenny goes "well done on your last mission with your squadron Tony and I hear uses rescued Gibbs's first wife".  
Tony thanks her. He tells Jenny that Kelly's alive as well. After that they start to talk about everything. As tony starts to get up to leave Jenny says "Angle".  
Tony stops halfway to the door. He then comes and sits down again.  
"OK when do you want out Jen he asks when do you want out".  
Jenny replied with " 3 months and 2 weeks Captain A.J".  
Tony goes go to this house by the way you might bump into Catlin Todd and Steve".  
Jenny goes "OK but I thought that she was dead".  
Tony replies with " so did I until a few months ago".  
When Tony left he went to see Jimmy.

When tony got to autopsy he found Ducky and Jimmy talking about Jimmy's finals. Ducky looks up when the doors opens "what can we do for you Anthony".  
Tony said I just came to see how uses were and how's your mother doing Ducky also I'm going to the gym after I've finished here".  
Jimmy can tell that he's in his captain mode.  
Ducky says "my mother's not doing well Anthony but she would like to see you and some of your friends that have been going over when I've been busy".  
Tony looks at Jimmy and nods.  
Tony goes "about that you know the medical files that you can't get on me and Jimmy right".  
Ducky replies, "yes are you saying that I can finally have all of your medical information together".  
Jimmy and Tony answer "yes" at the same time.  
"The main reason is we need your help with something important that's happening in 9 months and 2 weeks from today because I've just had a nice chat with Jenny" Tony says.  
Jimmy goes "she said the word didn't she" .  
Tony says yes she did and I've told her to......  
But he gets cut off by Ducky. Ducky asks "what's going on".  
Jimmy goes "Tony you need tony the house that we bought everyone can help fill Dr Mallard in".  
Tony pulls out a top of the notch military phone and phoned his squadron.  
Jack answered the phone and asked him why he was phoning him when he was at work.  
Tony goes "because we need to fill Ducky in on everything and I have the phone on speaker phone because I'm with the Commander and Ducky so he can help us with the angle op".  
Jack goes "OK I'm with the whole squadron Captain A.J"  
Ducky asks them why Tony was called Captain. They all answer him because everyone who's talking are navy seals and A.J's the Jimmy's Commander".  
Tony goes "that's one of the reasons why you couldn't get my full medical records Ducky and the other one was because of my childhood".  
Ducky goes "OK but why have you kept it a secret for so long Anthony".  
Enzo answers for tony "because of his childhood he has meager trust issues and extremely low self esteem. If you come to the the house that we are all in at the moment tonight we will explain everything to you and bring Jen with because her and the commander have something to explain to you".  
Ducky goes "OK because uses definitely have a lot of explaining to do.  
Tony says we will Ducky but please don't say anything to the others about any of this. By the way you are invited to my graduation next month were I will be getting my doctorate in Getting a doctorate in criminology, forensics, forensic science, computer science and medicine,PhD in criminal law, computers, computer programming.  
Ducky says okay so that's what you are getting degrees in and your degrees stand at the moment as Doctorate in chemistry, physics, biology, sociology, psychology, criminal justice, PhD in physical education, history, world literature, mathematics, anatomy, music, anthropology, Masters in fine art, Acting, health, social studies, film and you also have degrees in economics and art appreciation".  
Tony goes "yes only because I went to military academy were the have accelerated courses and most of them are college degree courses and I was thinking about taking a course in criminal profiling". I've also recently found out that Kate is alive so you will probably see her there as she's married Steve" Tony says.

Larry says "are you learning anymore languages Captain" . Tony goes "I'm thinking about it".  
Tony says bye to his squadron then close the phone.

Ducky goes I will help uses were I can and I will be at that address at 18:00 hours. Tony goes OK back then says bye to them and goes back to the bullet pen.

Tony was on the phone as he sat down at his desk. He said Steve how's your wife and my god children Angle and Zoya and are you coming to you know were tonight because if uses are there is going to be two extra guest's".  
Steve replies "yes we are and they are excited to see their God farther to and you spoil them rotten A.J we are near NCIS now".  
Tony says "bring them up but I know that your wife doesn't want to come in the building because of critical circumstances so tell her I say hi please".  
Steve says OK we will be up in a second A.J.".  
1 minute later the elevator dings and two little kids come out and shout Tony Tony. Tony gets up and moves around his desk before he's knocked over with the two kids on his knees.  
Tony says hello Angle and hello Zoya how are uses I've missed you two".  
Zoya says we've missed you as well and so our mam".  
Angle says "please can we have a tour of your work place because mam doesn't normally allow us to come here".  
Tony replied " yes but wait for your dad to catch up with you as it looks like you two ran up here and I will introduce you to my team okay".  
After tony said that Steve came out of the elevator and told his children of for running off.  
They say "sorry dad and OK Tony".  
Tony goes "Zoya, Angle that's my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that's, Agent Ziva David and agent Timothy McGee".  
Then he goes boss, Ziva and Tim these Two are Steve's children Zoya and Angel".  
Steve says to his children "behave for your godfather".  
They go "we will but were are you going dad".  
Steve goes "to talk to director Shepard".  
They go "OK dad".  
Tony says come on let's start with the top floor OK and they follow Steve".  
Tony "why are we following our dad" Angle asks.  
Tony replies "because he's going to the first place that I'm taking use and we'll we are I'm going to introduce uses to Jenny who going to be living in the house next to uses soon because a a really bad situation like your mam did before she had uses and before she was married to your dad but she's safe now the reason why she did it has been dealt with now".

Back in the bullet pen Ziva asks "did you know about this Gibbs"  
Gibbs goes "no he's stopped sharing personal things with me at the moment but I should be able to find out tonight because I'm going over to his apartment after work". He replies

After about 4 hours tony and the two kids come back from the tour of the building and lets them play on his computer and on his phone. Tony then tells them that he has a surprise for them we he sees the two of them later. About 10 minutes later Steve and jenny come down.  
Jenny tells everyone that they can go home early.  
Tony says "I'm just going to say bye to Steve and his family then I will back up here because I need to finish something up and see Ducky".  
Then he and the Gallger family leave.  
McGee says "I wonder who their mam is" while he's packing up his stuff.

Tony, Steve and Steve's kids get to Steve's car and tony says "Hi Kate how are you and gives her a hug and I've let most of my masks now at work".  
Kate replied " great Tony and we are coming to the main mansion that you and your navy seal squadron use tonight".  
Tony says I know and Jenny's going to be living in the house next to all of uses soon be the person who killed her father knows that she was there when he did it so he's after her".  
Kate goes "OK" and her and her family leave.

That evening tony his frat brother's, his squadron, Jenny and Ducky were all at the at Tony's and Jimmy's mansion.  
Ducky says "OK explain to me why you all need my help and what's going on because I'm confused".

Steve starts to tell the story of Anthony Dominic Dinozzo Jr. "The story takes place when he's a baby and here's how it goes, When Tony was a baby he came from a privileged home but he's an only child so his dad sends him to private school so he can learn how to act like a man but from 1 to 5 years old".

Jimmy continues the story.  
"Tony was verbally abused by his father and his mother tried to stop it but she could when he was 5 years old he met me at that time I was 4 years old because my mother became ill and my dad was looking after her and trying keep money coming in for for my family. So I went to the the private school as Tony and we became best friends".

Zach says the next bit "when tony was home his farther started to physically and mentally abuse him. Tony's escape from was when he was in school. His farther also neglected him by leaving him alone. Tony only had Jimmy though the years of school before he got sent to the military academy where Jimmy joined him so that he had a friend there".

Chris continues "before he went to military academy his mam died when he was 6 and his dad got worse so he would stay with Jimmy's family when he was home from school but his dad didn't like it so he stopped him from going over to Jimmy's house and left him alone with know one around for the whole day then early the next day he was shipped off to the military academy".  
Ducky asked "how did Tony's mother die".

Jack says "we all would love to know that Ducky".

They all look at Tony to see him crying.  
Jenny and Kate go to Tony and give him a hug, he hugs them back and cries on Kate's shoulder. He looks at jimmy for him to continue the story.

Jimmy goes "Tony went to his father's office to see what all the yelling was to see his father beating his mother. Mother went to hospital. His mother had to stay in for 7hours then she went home and stared to pack her's and Tony's things. His farther found her doing and so did Tony but his stab her in front of him. He ran out of the house to some one else's but I don't know as he hasn't told".

Jenny says it was my mothers house he went to because he was looking for you but you were with your parents Jim ".

Jake continued when they were at military academy Tony chose three sorts of things that they did but Jimmy chose two and they were both chose military training and both chose more academic stuff then they needed to but they wanted more clarifications then they needed but they would of been board so they did it and the one only Tony took was sports.

"They made two friends there and they were Jack and Larry  
They all pretty much did everything together". Enzo says

Jack continued with the story "when we left before went to join the navy seals we went to a special training centre for training us in undercover work mosard and normal police work".

Larry continued the story " after we finished our training we joined the army but the commanding officer asked us were we were all trained so we told him and he asked is if we wanted to be in a special navy seal team and we said yes.

Drew said "and that's were we all met".  
Their training is why they are the ranks they are". Said Andrew

"We all took a break after 5 years" said Randall.

Andrew says we all went back to school".

Lorian continues " here's their education but tony still goes to university whilst he's a police officer, a detective or a special agent so here we go Graduates military academy at 11 and 10  
Finished training courses at a special training at 13 and 12  
Joins navy seals at 13 and 12  
Takes a break from the navy seals at 18 and 17  
Graduates from Ohio state university at 20 and 19  
Goes back to the navy seals at 20 and 19  
Jimmy goes to John Hawking's medical University at 23 until he goes to work at NCIS at 33  
Joins Peoria PD at 24  
Leaves Peoria PD at 28  
Joins Philadelphia PD at 28  
Leaves Philadelphia PD at 30  
Joins Baltimore PD at 30  
Leaves Baltimore PD at 34  
Joins NCIS at 34  
They are both still a navy seal and still work at NCIS".

Paul finish it off by saying that were he met the rest of us apart from everyone one's family".  
Kate says "apart from me which he met when I worked with at NCIS".

After that they talked about anything and everything.

The next day Tony got an email from his farther, turns extremely pale and starts to breath really heavily.  
Gibbs came in to see this.  
"Are you OK Tony" Gibbs asks.  
Tony shake it off and says "yes I'm fine boss" with one of his bright grins.  
Ducky, Ziva and McGee come in when t  
Tony hits print on his computer and closes everything so that they can't see what's shaken him up.  
Ducky asked him as he was passing by what's wrong but he just shrugged it off.  
He picked the paper off the printer then looked at Ducky with a follow me look. He went to the director's office. Ducky went up a few min later.

When Ducky gets to the director's office Cynthia's just letting tony in to see the director so asks her if he can go in.  
Jenny sees Ducky and called him to let him come in the office then when the office doors closed. Jenny asked tony what's wrong and he just hands her a piece of paper. She looked at it and reads it out loud" Drear Jr I want what's mine or what happened when you were 6 will happen again".  
Tony starts to cry because he knows who will be the first to go. Ducky hugs him and calm him down.  
Tony looks at Jenny and asks her "what are we going to do Jen".  
Jen goes I don't know and what does your father think is his".  
My trust fund that my mother left for me".  
When tony gets back to his team he ignores the questioning looks he's getting and just gives them a 100watt smile.  
Gibbs goes gear up we have a dead Marines wife.  
When they got to the crime scene they saw a little boy whispering to himself  
"Jakubson is worthless, Jakubson is useless, Brown's don't show weaknesses Brown's don't show pain and Brown's don't need help".  
Tony slowly walks up to Jakubson and kneeled down in front of him then he quietly says " who ever thought you that method is wrong because I should know that".  
The rest of team Gibbs is watching him calm Jakubson.  
Jakubson asked tony if it was his father that thought him all the things that he's just been saying".  
Tony goes yes and was it yours that thought you it.  
When they get back to NCIS Jakubson won't talk to anyone so tony tries to talk to him.  
Tony goes "I know what you have been though Jakubson as my father's done the same to and I also watched him kill my mother two. If you tell us what your father's we can make sure he can't do it again and get so you live with someone else in your family".  
Jakubson says " so if I tell everything that's happened you can help live with my auntie".  
Tony goes yes I can get it so you live with your auntie Jakubson and my boss is going to be coming in here to talk with you".  
Tony then leaves a notebook and pen for him.  
It takes them two weeks to solve the case.  
The next week Fornell comes in and up to Tony.  
Jenny comes out of her office and goes "Agent Fornell come with me because I've got the are asking for".  
Fornell follows Jenny to her office

On Monday when everyone gets in Gibbs says "gear up".  
Tony goes on your six boss".  
When they got the and were stabbed and shot. After they had collected all the evidence they went back to NCIS to give Abby the evidence from the crime scene.  
Abby finds the identity of the dead petty officer.  
Tony dig even deeper into petty officer Luck's past.  
Gibbs says David, Dinozzo go talk to the family. When the get back from talking to the petty officers family they tell Gibbs what they've found out. McGee tells them what petty officer Lucks co workers said. It takes them nearly two weeks to find the other petty officer that he was arguing with. He confess to being involved with the drug trafficking ring and being involved in the murder.  
It takes them another two weeks to find the and stop one of the drug ring.

They get another case on a motorway because a navy officer's car has crashed. They collect all the evidence. The navy officer goes to hospital.  
When the navy officer wakes up he is met by Ziva and he says "I see you, I foresee you."  
Ziva comes back to tell them what he and that he died.  
They find out from his co workers that he's stolen navy secrets. Later they find out that he was going to sell them before his car crash. They also find out that he he has hidden the briefcase containing the secrets. NCIS must now find where he has hidden the briefcase containing the naval secrets before the rival agents do. It takes them a week to break the code and another week to get the killer.

Team Gibbs get a week off but tony decided to stay and help others out and make sure that his paper work is done.  
Tony's graduation day he had loads off people there for him.

They were on cold cases for 2 weeks. Then they had a case that took them 3 weeks to solve.

Tony came in an hour earlier than he was jue in and got on with cold cases and helps the rest of the NCIS major crime response teams. This is what Gibbs came in to when he came into the office. Tony seen Gibbs out of the corner of his eye and came to continue with his cold case's.  
They got a case and it took them a week to get it solved.  
Tony texted the people involved with operation Angle to say "it's a go".

Tony and Ziva have to escort the director to a conference with some navy seals. When they get to the Tony gives a tiny nod to Jenny.  
Jenny says "uses are dismissed" to Tony and Ziva.

Tony acts as if he's doesn't want to leave but Ziva actually doesn't want to leave.  
Tony says "we have to a leave and if they need use they and the director have my phone number".

Jenny phones Mike Franks to meet in a small diner in the Mojave Desert. They are talking when a group of thugs come in Mike goes to pull the car up to the dinner. The thugs started to shoot at her and She killed most of them but some got away. Jenny took the tablets to slow her heart rate down enough to look dead.  
Mike came back to get her but found her beaten up. He checked her pulse to see if she's alive but doesn't find one and leaves.  
Tony and Ziva got to were Jenny was to find her on the ground to tell Ziva to go inform the navy seals of the situation and start on the crime scene while I check on her and phone this in.  
When Ziva's out side talking to the navy seals tony goes to Jenny "take another one because Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and assistant director Vance will be here and here's some water to wash it down".  
"I'm also going to buy your father's house and use it for center for run a ways, abused people, people going back to school, people with disabilities and more including family's that need help". Tony says  
Jenny says that's a great idea but do you have the money".  
Tony says yes for what the military gives me my mam's trust found I've got enough plus they both get interest as well because of the way I've done it.

Everyone from NCIS that need to come has arrived at the crime scene.


	4. Chapter 3

Gibbs says gear up we have a dead marine. On your six boss tony says. They all followed Gibbs to the truck. When they get to the crime scene the local police fill Gibbs in. Tony bag and tags, Ziva photographs and McGee talks to the wife. When they get back to NCIS the get all the information that they can on the dead marine. They find out that it's not suicide. So the Leo's are wrong because they thought it was the husband who killed himself but it wasn't. It takes them the rest of the week to find that it was the wife murdered her husband. Vance splits up team Gibbs. Ziva goes back to Israel, McGee goes back to the Cibber crimes unit and Tony has to go and be agent afloat. Tony acts as if he was getting punished. But he knows that he's not being punished. He spends his last day with with his friends from NCIS. Gibbs and his navy seal brother see him off. Tony's first day aboard U.S.S. Seahawks he's getting grief from all the navy petty officers that are aboard. At lunch time he gets phone call from Zoya. Tony pulls out his satellite phone and answers it "Hi Drew how's everyone doing" Zoya goes Tony when are we going to see you". Tony answer's her with "in 6 months that's how long this assignment is". Zoya goes "that's too long Tony". Tony goes "I know but the time will fly by and can you please put Drew on". Drew: 'what's up Captain". Tony asks "when's the squadron going to visit navy ships because I know one of uses are coming to the one that I've been sent on also I will be here for six months and I have my navy suit". Drew says "tomorrow we are going to navy ships and Kate asked are you finally going to get rid of the rest of your masks". Tony goes "all my masks are gone and I will probable have one masks when I get back to NCIS but for now I don't need any". Drew goes "OK bye". Tony says bye to Drew. The captain of the U.S.S. Seahawks and asked him were he got the satellite phone. Tony says "because all of my squadron has one". The captain asked. which squadron are in". Tony goes I'm Captain A.J and it's the navy seal group that's not named Captain Davies". Captain Davies says "ok Captain A.J. and one of your squadron is coming tomorrow". Tony answers "ok Captain Davies". Tony continues making sure everything is going smoothly. The next day Tony finds Jack in his office and goes now I know way know one would tell me who was going to be here today Jack" Tony says. Jack goes "I wanted to surprise you and we all meeting up at a port because we are all going to be promoted and getting an award so all of the navy ships that we are all on are going to be at this port in a week so I'm here for a week and the rest of the squadron will be staying on the navy ships that they are on apart from jimmy who will be coming with Ducky". Tony replied "OK and who else is going to be there". Jack answer's him "all you're fraternity brother's, their family's, Ducky, Jenny, her mam, all of our squadron and our family's, SacNav, Tom Morrow, a lot of navy people and the president who is giving us this award, McGee's father's going to be promoting us". Tony goes OK as long as my name does not get out to the press because I still don't want my team to know about my past and about this". Jack replied "OK Captain". They go to the training bit on the ship. "So captain what training are we going to give them" Jack asked. Tony says we have to see what sort of training they have already had Lieutenant Commander Steely". "OK Captain A.J" Jack answers. One of the Petty Officers goes "I thought that you were agent Dinozzo Captain A.J.". Tony answer's him with "I'm both of them as I work for NCIS and I'm a navy seal so I can get called away from my NCIS job at any Time". The petty officer goes "OK". All of the navy personnel split into different groups. Tony and Jack train them in what the rest of the group knows so they all have the same combat training. They do that for 7 hours. NCIS base Gibbs is looking for a mole in NCIS. It takes Gibbs two weeks to find the mole and to find agent Lee's sister. Tony's helping to train the navy officers. He has gained more respect from the everyone on board the U.S.S Seahawks. The beg of the second week at sea Tony and everyone got to the port and got of the U.S.S Seahawks. Tony went and said hi to his squadron. He introduced everyone to all of the navy people that he's with for the next 5 months and 2 weeks. When everybody gets to the massive venue where the award ceremony is being held. Tony went to see the President of the United States of America. Cameron says "Hello Captain A.J. how have you been lately and do you have anyone special in your life". Tony replies "hello Cameron and no I've got know one special in my life and how's your wife and little Katie doing". Cameron answer's him with they're all great but she would love to see her uncle Tony". Tony goes "is she here today with your wife Holly". Cameron says "Yes they're here A.J.". "Cool let's go to them Cam" Tony says. So they go look for the rest of the Smith family. SacNav Jarvis comes to them. He notices Tony. "Agent Dinozzo what are you doing here". Jarvis asked Tony. Tony replied with "I came because the U.S.S. Seahawks came and ported with a lot of other navy ships because we had a navy seal on board but you will find out the real reason I'm here later". Jarvis goes OK Tony". "Uncle Tony uncle Tony I've missed you" Katie says as she jumps in to Tony's arms. Jarvis "goes uncle Tony?" Jake comes to see his brother and tony. Captain the ceremony is about to begin And hi Katie OK Jake can you please take your niece off me so that I can go change before it begins and Katie I have your birthday present at home". "Cool I can't wait for it uncle Tony" Katie says. Tony goes to get changed. When he got back he went to his squadron, his fraternity brothers and all of their families and friends who are with them. The president starts the ceremony with " we are all here to calibrate how a group of Navy seals, a navy fighter pilot and some navy soldiers. Tony wants to shrink because nearly everyone he knows in the room is starring at him. Ducky asks him "is there anything you want to tell us". Tony replied with "when I have free time and don't have anything planned I have said they can call me for help with any of the degrees or skills that I've got so they've called for my navy training and for my navy pilot skill as I can fly pretty much any type of aircraft. Also because of how many languages I know". They are shocked by this information. They all continue to listen to the ceremony. The present continued with " the first we will start with the navy soldiers and they are petty officer's Mark Brown, Simon Cornell, Jessica Taylor, Anna Jackson, George Ryan and Flynn Gibson for their bravery and Integrity". The Navy soldiers went up and said their speeches. The president continues now we have the Navy seals are Captain Jimmy Palmer, command Jack Steely, Lieutenant Command Drew Merser, Andrew Fletcher, Zach Jones, Enzo James, Randall Thomas, Lorian Hayes and Larry Throne the Navy Good Conduct Medal and the Defence Service Medal bravery, integrity and rescuing someone from really poor conditions". They do their speeches next. The president says "last we have the last of the navy seals, the navy fighter pilot and the soldier is Rear Admiral A.J. gets Army Good Conduct Medal, the Navy Good Conduct Medal, the Air Medal, the Defence Service Medal, the Defence Superior Service Medal and the Distinguished Flying Cross for rescuing people from all sorts of conditions, for bravery, integrity, courage and more as there's too many to list". He is also a navy seal, a navy fighter pilot and a great soldier". Tony goes up and says "thank you everyone for coming but I was only doing my job" and gets of the stage. The Secretary of the Navy stands there shocked. Hetty, Sam, G Callen, Kenzi, Deeks, Eric and Nell find Tony and congratulate him. After the ceremony they all have a big meal then Tony says thanks to everyone he knows. Once all the Navy ships leaves the port that's the end of the day. Tony wakes up early the next morning. Tony goes to the room with computers and a big screen in to talk to Gibbs and Ducky. "Hi we miss loads here tony" Ducky says. Tony is trying not to show a knowing smirk. Tony goes "I miss everyone there and I can't wait to be back with you all". Gibbs gets a phone call. Gibbs goes away from them to answer the phone call. Ducky says "Ziva and McGee are back on Gibbs" team now once Gibbs is far enough away from them. Tony goes "okay Ducky I will act surprised when Abby tells me because we all know that it's Abby who's going to say their back I better go now and let you and do your job tell Gibbs that I will talk everyone when the case is over and I've got to go and train some of the navy petty officer's" tony says and does the cut off sign. A navy petty officer's been killed. When they find out that he left one of his pins at a rape scene. They found out that he raped a 12 years old girl who is called Sofia Reid daughter has been raped. As they dig for information about everyone who link to Sofia and the petty officer. Sofia only goes and talks to Ziva. It takes them the rest of the week to find out that Sofia's farther killed the petty officer because he found out that he had raped his little girl. The petty officer was the Sargent's right hand man. When the case is over Ziva adopts Sofia. Tony is teaching some navy people in Kung fu, Judo, Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Brazilian Jui-Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Arnis, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, kenjutsu, sumo, Sambo, NinJutsu, Aikido, Yosekan, American Kenpo, Wing Chan Kung Fu, Iaido, Kendo, Penack Silat, Kuk Sool Won and Tai Chi for the next 2 week's and 6 days. Washington D.C. Team Gibbs in MTAC trying to get a hold of Tony. Jimmy goes to the back of the room. He pulls out his satellite phone and calls Tony. Tony answers him "hi Jimmy". Jimmy says hi Tony I'm in MTAC with Gibbs, Ducky and Abby. Tony replied with ok Captain i will go to it as I'm dead sore at the moment so I was late getting up and Bye see you in a minute". Jimmy goes OK Bye Rear Admiral A.J. Jimmy then looked at Ducky and nodded to him. Ducky says try again please and tony comes on the screen. "Hi how's everyone doing? " tony asks them. "We are fine but but we miss you so much tony and now all we need is you back and we will have all of our family back together" Abby tells him. Tony says "so boss where's Ziva and McGee is there back as I miss everyone and when am I coming home? ". Gibbs answered his question by telling him the truth which is they didn't want to come and talk to you and am working on getting you of the ship OK Dinozzo". Tony then says OK boss. So who was the mole then boss?".  Abby and Vance have a surprise expression on their faces. Tony says "Hi Director how are you and your family. By the way is your kids still interested in music and sports because if they are I can help them out for you?" with out looking at Vance. Jimmy and Ducky just smirk at everyone. Jimmy goes by the way you know the plan you helped me with tony it worked. Everybody else in the room is confused. Tony helps them out by going" so are you getting married soon then Autopsy Gremlin. Jimmy goes she said yes so we are going to have the wedding sometime when you get back so we don't have a date yet". Jimmy asks him "How can you read people so well Tony". Tony goes with "Well when you have to guess what people close to are going to do when you're just a little kid you pick up how to read people's body language,  their emotions, the thing that show a lot about a person is there eyes as they show a lot of who you if you know what you are looking for". Abby and Vance say "what do you mean by that Tony, Agent Dinozzo" at the same time. Abby I've told you so of my childhood that should give you what I mean" tony tells her. Vance goes "you had everything and you had a rich family". Tony says in a dangerous voice you don't know swat about me VANCE and you don't have the clearance to to look at my past and there's a reason why also it pays to be fraternity brother's with the president's brother and an uncle to his niece. If you want information on my dad ask Fornell for a copy of the file 456723 as him and jenny continued to make a case against him but certain things in it to do with me will be blocked out unless I say you can know"......... Ducky cuts him of by going how's everything we're you are. It's fine Ducky by the way boss you might want to the rest of your team that if they don't want to speak to me and just listen to what's going on then they should of just brought popcorn. I will talk later bye. The screen goes blank. Ducky goes "you don't know him very well Director Vance because as you've just seen he gets upset if you push him to talk about his past and he has every right to be" . "Come on Mr Palmer" Ducky said as he turned and stormed out of MTAC with Jimmy on his heels saying coming Dr Mallard. Back on board the U.S.S Seahawks Tony's in the shooting range. Then goes to the gym and starts to pound at the punching bag with all of his strength. Over this month Tony's going to be teaching the Navy people how use fire arms. In Washington DC They had a case and it was taking the team ages to solve and McGhee was starting to miss Tony. It takes them 3 week's to solve the case. Ziva is thinking about what Tony told Vance what could he be hiding but Ducky seems to know and it seems that Jenny knew about it. Fornell comes in and Gibbs asks him what he's doing here. Fornell turns to Gibbs and then asked "if he knew why Vance wants to know about a FBI case and how he got to know about it as we weren't told to read him". Gibbs tells him "it depends on which one you are talking about because there is a lot of cases that it could". Fornell goes well when we got in touch with someone who's involved in it they were beyond angry that they were dangerous so what got them that way" . Gibbs goes "why is My senior field agent involved with another case of yours Tobias". Can't tell unless everyone involved says that you can be told, so how did NCIS find out about it and why does Vance want to know about it". "Some people at NCIS found out about it when we were talking to Dinozzo. As to why he was dangerous that was because someone decided to say that he got everything when he was a kid". Fornell says I bet he was dangerous and shouting a them and told them about it so did use mange to actually talk him" Fornell says. Gibbs goes no he cut the connection between us and the reason why Vance wants to know about it is because Dinozzo told him to ask you but not to expect to be able to read everything on it as a lot of it to be blocked and that he doesn't have the clearances for most of his past. Plus that he doesn't know him very well".Tony Fornell goes he doesn't know much about Dinozzo at all as he was disowned when he was 8 not 12 but his father made people think was 12. Dinozzo did see his father when he was 12. His farther wanted him to join the family business but he said he wanted nothing to do with it. That's all that I'm going give because he doesn't want me to tell be he was ok with me telling you but even I don't know all of his past I only know from when he was born to 8 because it has to do with the case". Fornell goes the see Vance. Team Gibbs are absorbing the information about there missing team mate.They are on cold cases for that week. On board the U.S.S. Seahawks Tony's told everyone that they can have a week's break. Tony is doing some online courses, e-mailing who he needs to he sees a email from his father and reads it after he's forward it to Fornell. He gets one straight back from Abby saying she's sorry for saying what she said when they were talking through MTAC. He goes to make sure that everything is going to plan and play some basketball with some navy officers. That was his routine for that week. Month 3 on board the U.S.S Seahawks Tony's teaching everyone some different languages for that month and for the next month as well. Month 5 and 6 if they need help with the courses that they are doing Tony will help them as he's got a doctorate in quite a bit subjects. Two weeks from finishing his time on board the U.S.S Seahawks. On of the officer wardens is murdered so tony use his satellite phone to phone Gibbs. Gibbs answer's his phone goes. this is Agent Gibbs how can I help you". Tony goes "boss there's been a murder on the ship, I've bagged and tagged everything for you as well". "OK Dinozzo we'll be there soon". Gibbs walks in to the bullet pen and "gear up we have a dead officer warden" . Ziva goes "where Gibbs" as she picks up her gear. "On a navy ship and the call was from Dinozzo Ziva". Then Gibbs says "McGee get Ducky". "On it boss" he says. It takes them a week to figure out who killed the officer warden. Tony's is packing his things up when one of the navy officer's comes in and asks him if he's leaving and goes yes as my boss won't I leave unless I go with him if any of uses need me just phone one of these phones ones my satellite phone that everyone's seen me use and the other ones my personal phone that only a few people have. As he walks down the corridor to were his is he Salutes everybody that he passes.


	5. Chapter 4

Tony has been given a of so that he can use being on land a gain. The first thing that he does is go to LA and see the NCIS team there. He walks into Hetty's office and thanks her for getting everyone to the award ceremony. After he has talked to Hetty for a little bit he goes to see the team.  
Sam spots him goes "hi rear Admiral and I didn't know that you could fly navy planes".  
Tony says "I never have been on to say everything that I do or have just I have gotten more degree since I last came to see you.   
Then he looks at G and says don't tell Gibbs about any of this please as he will find out eventually and the direction is already trying to get a look at even though he doesn't have enough clearance to look at it".  
G replies with OK and we all have the clearance look at everything about you". Tony replied with because I said you could and because you are friend's of Sam's and I trust you with everything".   
Deeks asks him why did you do everything you did A.J.".  
At first it was just to get a way from my farther, some of it was to show my father that I would never go to the family business".   
'OK" Deeks answered him.   
Kenzi goes "are going see Kelly and Shannon before you go back to work".   
Tony answered with yes and to answer your question G yes they are Gibbs's family".  
Nell and Eric come down and they all start to talk about everything and anything.   
Before he leaves he says by the way you are invited to Jimmy's wedding".  
Sam goes "he finally proposed to Breena".   
"Yes he did it whilst I was aboard U.S.S Seahawks".  
Sam Goes "OK".

When tony leaves goes to a posh street in LA and knocks the door.  
A man opens up the door and asks him "who are you and why are you here".   
Tony goes "I'm here to the Gibbs about something that's going to be happening soon and they know me By tony or Captain A.J. But I've recently just went up a rank".  
Kelley comes to the door to see what's taking Aaron so long. She sees Tony and smile at him.

"Hi Tony how are are you?" . "Are you here for a social visit or a business one?".  
Tony goes both and I recently went up a rank as now I'm a rear admiral now also is your mam here as the news I have is for both of you".  
Aaron says "come on in then".

When they are in the house Kelly says "no my mam is coming over in the morning ".  
Tony says ok I will have the social visit now then and can I stay over please".   
Kelly says "yes you can stay over and normally when you have news for us you come with your squadron Tony".  
Tony goes "well I only came back on land last night so I thought I would come and see everyone who I don't always get to see before I go back to and I work for your dad". "Also the squadron would of told uses next week".  
Aaron goes "does her dad know that you know his family.  
No her dad and my boss doesn't know much about me or how much I actually know about about things that uses will find out tomorrow".(Tony)  
"Goodnight Tony" (Kelly)  
Tony goes to the room that he always sleeps in when he there.

Tony gets up at 05:00 and goes to the library to Read some books. When it's 06:30 he starts to cook everyone breakfast. Aaron gets up at 06:40 and wounded what was cooking as he knows that doesn't normally happen. When Aaron gets to the kitchen he sees Tony making breakfast for everyone.

"When is Shannon getting here" Tony asked Aaron with out turning around.   
"She should be here any minute which is why I'm up" (Aaron)  
Just as Aaron said that the door opens.  
Shannon comes in the kitchen sees Tony.   
"How's Leroy Tony". (Shannon)  
"He's fine but missing you and Kelly as know ones let him know that uses are alive so he thinks that it's his fault that uses are dead".(Tony)  
"Ok".(Shannon)  
"We are just wait for Kelly".(Tony)

They talk about how everything been going on for Shannon whilst they are waiting for Kelly. At 07:00 Kelly walks into the kitchen.Tony is taking everyone's breakfast to the dining room.  
"Ok Tony what news did you have for me and my mam".(Kelly)  
ok so you two can get reunited with your dad/your husband soon".(Tony)  
"Ok" both Shannon and Kelly say at the same time.  
They talk about everything that Tony's been up to since the last time he seen Kelly.

When Tony left he went to see his fraternity brothers and then he goes to see his squadron for the rest of the day.

The next day he walks in to autopsy and tells Ducky and Jimmy what he actually did we he was on U.S.S. Seahawks.

After he's seen them he goes to see Abby.  
When he gets to Abby's lab he hit by a missile that's Abby.   
"Are you back for good now Tony".(Abby)  
"Yes I am".(Tony)  
They talk about lots of stuff.

Tony goes to the bullet pen and walked to Bolla.   
Congratulations Bolla whispered to Tony. He just nodded his thanks.   
Tony goes "how's your fiance doing".   
"Tony" Bolla says in a warning tone.   
He just laughed at this and said "I thought everyone knew about it".  
"No I hadn't told anyone yet". (Bolla)  
"Sorry then BOLLA". (Tony)  
"That's OK but how did you know" (Bolla)   
"I have my ways also you look happier then this whole building has ever seen plus you have a ring on your finger bye Tony says as he walks to his team".

"I know uses were watching the whole thing and it's good to be back". (Tony)   
How did you know as you weren't facing us".  (Ziva)  
"I know lots of things about people Zeeeva". (Tony)  
Gibbs thinks that if Tony wanted he could be a profiler.  
Tony sits behind his computer and starts to do all the paperwork that he's missed and it's like that for the rest of the week.

A vicious attack on several Marines leaving one dead and another in critical condition leads the team to Gibbs' hometown, where the injured Marine is from. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee head to Gibbs' hometown, only to find that everyone in town believed their victim was dead; Ziva and McGee meet Gibbs' dad, Jackson Gibbs (Ralph Waite) and discover the estranged relationship between Gibbs and his father. After questioning the suspect, Gibbs' car is blown up along with all the evidence inside but blood DNA left behind at the scene leads to a surprising revelation. Jackson tries to repair his relationship with Gibbs by showing he helped rebuild the car Gibbs wanted as a teenager and father and son finally make amends. In a flashback, it is shown that Gibbs met his future first wife, Shannon, at a train station; Jackson gives Gibbs the car he built for him.

They get a case that link's them to LA.   
Tony and Gibbs go to the LA office. Hetty comes to meet them and her and tony are acting as if they have never met and are not friends.   
"Hi Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo".   
Hi "Hetty" they say.   
"Come on in and meet my team". (Hetty)   
"Callen"  (Gibbs)   
"Gibbs" (Callen)   
"You two know each other". (Tony)   
"yes". Gibbs   
"right boss" (Tony)   
After the introductions they get on the case. It both teams  to solve the c

Its been a very hard 3 weeks for everyone. Vance was surprised at how tony could get Director David to spill information and not answer any of the questions that he was being asked.

The team works to solve the murder of a Reverend's son and they soon figure out he may be involved in a hate crime. Gibbs' father returns for Christmas and Gibbs tries to figure out why he has a sudden change in behavior right before the holidays. An old friend of Abby asks McGee for a favour – her nephew (who is living with her) wants to see his mother for Christmas, who is currently on a Marine ship in the Indian Ocean, but only McGee can make it happen. Gibbs figures out that it was the victim's brother who was the culprit, since he couldn't accept his brother's conversion to Islam. Gibbs also discovers that his father killed a man attempting to rob his store and he came to ask for advice on how to deal with killing another man.

Ziva's been giving Tony a really hard time since they rescued her.  
McGee joins Ziva in nearly everything she has done to Tony.

Tony get a phone call from Sam.  
"Hi Sam how's everyone doing at your end as mines great". (Tony)   
"Hetty and my wife are inviting you over for a meal". (Sam)  
"Are you on speaker phone because if you are this is for everyone in the room". (Tony)   
"Yes, Why are you with your team so you are going to shock them because you don't want them to know about something". (Sam)

"Omnes tres Italici invitata successu invitatur ad sacrificium coctum in domo mea.   
  ". (Tony)   
"OK everybody will and are you inviting anyone". (Hetty)   
"Ita me tibi loqui MANIPLUS et familias suas, Ducky et matrem, fratres mei Ita frater meus est familiaris et ala, Ducky et mater mea et fratres societate familia scriptor". (Tony)   
"ok"  (Hetty, Sam, G Callen, Kenzi, Deeks, Nell and Eric)   
"vale".  (Tony)   
"Bye Rear Admiral A.J.". (Hetty, Sam, G Callen, Kenzi, Deeks, Nell and Eric)

Ducky came in when he was invited to the home cooked Italian meal. Tony had a genuine smile on his face after that and it lit up his whole face. Ducky goes to Gibbs.

Tony looked at his phone quickly before Ziva got his phone.  
"I'm going to see Abby".   
Before he got to the elevator his father comes out of the elevator.   
"What do you want sir" Tony says in a dangerous voice and has no emotions on his face.   
Don't be like that to your father tony he's only trying to be nice.   
Jimmy comes to help to out.   
Why are here Mr Dinozzo as you've not had anything to do with your son's life since he was 8 years old and 12 years old when you wanted him to join the family business but he didn't want to so you disowned him again. Your son's has had look after himself since he was 8 lot younger than that though didn't he. Jimmy said it all in anger.   
"Take jimmy back to autopsy please Anthony". (Ducky)   
OK Ducky will do and Ducky followed them not long after.

Back with Tony's dad.   
"That boy doesn't know my family".   
They all start to talk about what tony was like as a kid even though it's lies. Team Gibbs apart from Gibbs himself believes what he's saying. When tony gets to Abby's lab.   
"How could you lie about your dad". (Abby)   
Tony takes Abby's reports and storms back to his pick his then passed them to Gibbs. Tony has a really dark aura about him as he storms out of NCIS headquarters.

"I wonder why Tony's so upset".  
Abby comes up to Gibbs and goes "why does tony make lies about his father".

"Abby you know that tony doesn't really like talking about his life". (Gibbs)

Ducky comes up and goes "Abby how could you say that to Tony. I don't know what he's going to do now". "Tony knows a lot of things".

"Neither do we Duck and he's got a really dark aura around him".

"Abby what tony told you about his past was the truth so need to apologize to other wise he could do something with out thinking".   
Ducky doesn't give anyone time to ask him what he meant by the last bit of his sentence as he walks away from them.

They are on cold cases this week. The team try and invite him to things but he turns them down.

Ducky and Jimmy come and leave with Tony. Ducky and Jimmy followed Tony in Ducky's car. When they get there Tony goes straight to the kitchen to start making the 3 course meal. Ducky and Jimmy have a look around the big mansion. After they finished looking around there was a knock on the door. Jimmy opens the door to his squadron and Tony's fraternity brothers. Jimmy let's everyone in. The nearly everyone went to look around but Jack and Steve went to find Tony with Ducky and Jimmy. They find him preparing a second course and third course Tony goes uses can ask me questions that I know everyone has.   
"How does know one know about this mansion because know here knows about it?". (Jimmy)  
"We would like to know as well Tony " (Hetty)  
I got this with what my mother left me I have a few house's and have a ways of trance port because of other people who've died".(Tony)  
"How may house's do you have A.J ".(Jack)  
"One in Italy, one in  England, one in Scotland and seven in the USA".(Tony)  
Wow how do you have all that and what you use them for. (Jack)  
"A global centre that helps all sorts or people and it runs of donations and know one knows that I'm the founder of it most of them think that I'm just a volunteer when I go and check on them also I've bought Jenny's house's are all apart of this centre also I can afford it before anyone says anything".(Tony)  
"How can you afford it". (Sam)  
"Trust fund's,my paycheque's from the military and the police force's that I worked with are collecting interest in the bank accounts I have for them". (Tony)  
"How can you remember everything because you have so many degrees" ( Hetty)  
"I have a photographic memory and an IQ of 250, Jimmy has the same apart from his IQ of 210 and so does Jack but he has an IQ of 185" .(Tony)  
After Tony said that he starts to take everything to the dinning room. Once they are all round the dinning table they talk about everything.Tony makes two rounds to the kitchen for the other courses. When they are nearly done Tony goes "I'm thinking about leaving NCIS soon but I don't know if I am yet".  
"I guess that you've had enough of what they are doing to you Rear Admiral". (Jimmy)  
"Yes I am captain but I will still help everyone in this room if they need my help because uses have all been there through my different parts of my life". (Tony)  
"They all go that's good and it would be a shame for NCIS if you do leave". (Kenzi)  
"When I help out your Team's Hetty I will be getting called A.J. Please as I don't want it to get back to the DC building".(Tony)  
"Ok" Everybody says.  
When they have all left Tony cleans up and goes back to his apartment. He's meet by his team mates. Tony goes up the stairs to get to his apartment.   
Gibbs woke up after tony had gotten to the stairs. The team leaves.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Tony quit NCIS. 

"Hi Eli how are you". (Tony)  
"Fine Tony and you". (Eli)  
"Fine Eli". (Tony)  
"So why did you phone me Tony". (Eli)  
"because you need to fix your relationship with your daughter because she still tries to make you proud also if you want to be apart any of your grandchildren in the future".(Tony)  
OK I will try to fix my relationship with my daughter and why do have a commanding voice and I think that you should fix your relationship with your farther as Tony". (Eli)  
I'm a Rear Admiral in the navy seals and my squadron is the one that not many people know about and  know what we have done".(Tony)  
OK but you kneed to talk to your father". (Eli)  
"What I'm about to say to is not to be said to anyone else especially your daughter because she's hurt me". (Tony)  
"OK Tony" (Eli)  
"When I was born I was born in a really wealthy family. My parents came from two really wealthy families, one of the families was the Paddington's and the other the DiNozzo's". "When I could walk my father convinced my mam to send me to a private school so that I could learn how to be a man but I only made two friends whilst I was there but my first friend got took out of there because she has dyslexia, is blind and she is deaf and her foster parents were beating her up because of what she had". "my second friend I made was Captain Jimmy Palmer who followed me when I was sent to military academy. Before I was sent to military academy I saw my farther kill my mam". (Tony)  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Rear Admiral".(Eli)  
"Bye Eli I will be keeping updated on how things are going between you and your daughter". (Tony)  
"Bye Tony". (Eli) 

After Tony finished all of his phone calls to let all of his friends know that he and his squadron were going on an important mission and won't be able to contact anyone who doesn't have a form of satellite phone or something close to a satellite phone. 

Gibbs came down to use the satellite phone that Ducky has been lent.  
Ring ring.  
"Hi Ducky what's up and what can I do for you." (Tony)  
Son McGee wants to make it up to you and Abby wants to see you also how important is this mission and do need any help". (Gibbs)  
Thanks dad, has Dinozzo Sr been arrested and have you seen all of the letters and emails he's sent me. The first one I know who the first person who would be his target". (Tony)  
"Who and why son". (Gibbs)  
"Abby dad because she's like a sister to me". (Tony)  
OK son we will keep an eye out for and yes I've seen them". (Gibbs)  
Tell Abby please to careful take care of everyone and he wouldn't come after you because he knows that you were a marine dad". (Tony)  
"OK son". (Gibbs)  
The is about national security and it's international as well Ducky can please call Abby and McGee as we would like some help to locate a serial killer and a terrorist group because we don't have any electronic equipment with and I'm deep undercover". (Tony)  
"OK I will let them know and what do you want me to tell Timothy, Anthony because he will want to know more". (Ducky)  
" just say that Tom morrow has asked me to help him and some navy seals out but I don't want Ziva to know anything about this Ducky, dad". (Tony)  
"Bro what do you need help with". (Abby)  
When I get to some where were I can get access to a computer and I will email each of you three use but don't tell McGee everything that's on there I've only got you three, Hetty's team clearances because everyone that we are getting are some of the most wanted and the people that we are rescuing are really important people for 6 different countries". (Tony)  
Wow bro that's important so I will help you any way that I can". (Abby)  
They talk for a bit more before tony has to go. 

Tony get to a computer and then email's Abby Gibbs and Ducky the information that each of them need. He got email's from them straight away with all the information that they needed. 

Tony is now a Joey Clark who deals in drugs and forgeries. He couldn't contact anyone for 3 weeks. 

They have most of the information that they need now and all they need to know now is how many people are being held hostage and where are being kept. 

Tony got really close to the terrorist and found out that everyone that they were looking for in the basement of one of the buildings that the terrorists were using as their base. At the end of the week to manage to get the terrorist groups and serial killer together then he sent out a message to his squadron. His squadron came and they all handcrafted all of the bad guy's and rescued everyone including the president's daughter Katie.  
"Uncle Tony can l go to my daddy now" (Katie)  
"Of course we can princess just go sit with Drew whilst I get this fighter jet going".(Tony)  
But how are you going to do that uncle as it's damage".(Katie)  
"I will manage sweetie". (Tony)  
"OK". (Katie)  
Katie goes to Drew and Tony gets the fighter jet going and Manovers it through rough places and rough train. 

When they get back to their base tony takes all of the navy personnel to NCIS with Jack and Drew. When they get to NCIS everyone starts to Salute the navy seals and Tony. Tony is holding Katie in his because she fell asleep in the car coming here. Tony the navy seals and the rescued navy personnel walk through NCIS to the bullpen. When they get in to the elevator Katie wakes up but stays in Tony's arms. Everyone in the bullpen looks up when the elevator dings. Gibbs smiles at tony but Ziva and McGee are surprised by the site. Tony puts Katie down and holds her hand. Gibbs comes up to them and Tony smiles at his dad.

"Hi Jack, Drew, Tony".(Gibbs)  
"Hi Gibbs it was a success". (Jack and Drew)  
"That's great guys". (Gibbs)  
Katie sees her farther and runs to him.  
"Hi Cameron". (Tony)  
"Hi Tony". (Cameron)  
"Daddy guess what what uncle Tony did". (Katie)  
"What did he do sweetheart".(Cameron)  
He managed to get everyone back here whilst flying a damaged fighter jet".(Katie)  
Everyone just looks at Tony and he looks any where but them.  
"Why would you fly it when there are licensed people who can". (McGee)  
Ducky, Abby and Gibbs just stand there smirking and Jack, Drew and Jimmy just burst out laughing. Jack looked at Tony and Tony nods his head.  
"He has a flying license for any aircraft and there's a lot of things that you don't know about him". (Jack)  
"You don't know anything about him and haven't known him for long". (Ziva)  
"Your Wrong Zeeeva as I've known him since military academy".  
"We need to phone the family's of the navy personnel that we've just rescued". ( Drew)  
The NCIS team start to phone the people that they need to.  
Tony looks up at Tom Morrow and says "You're welcome Tom and bye everyone".  
"Bye" the whole room says  
Tony writes something down and passes it to McGee then goes to the elevator but stops because of who's there.  
Jimmy ohoh. 

Tony has an excellently dark and dangerous aura around him.  
In a Karm voice what do you want sir and quickly sends Gibbs, Jimmy, Jack and Drew a glare that says protect Abby.  
I want what's mine Jr  
I've got nothing of yours and the MONEY that my mam left me in a Trust found doesn't belong to if I gave to who it belonged to before it would go to my great great grate grandparents Sr and stop trying to get my great great grate grandparents company because all that would happen if YOU GOT IT WOULD BE THAT IT WOULD BE DESTROYED". You are not allowed in this place and I've made my own family and you might be my father by blood but family doesn't always mean blood related, plus I have a farther figure now Who's 20 time's as good as you". (Tony)  
Jimmy comes to stand next to Tony.  
"YOU MR. DINOZZO YOU HAVE GUTS COMING HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE PUT TONY THROUGH ALL OF HIS FIRST AS SOON AS HE CAN WALK AND TALK YOU SEND HIM OFF TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MAN, HE WASN'T EVEN A YEAR OLD WHEN YOU SENT HIM THERE HE MADE TWO FRIENDS, ONE OF WHICH HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO AND THEN AS YOU KNOW HE MET ME AND WE DID EVERYTHING TOGETHER EVEN WHEN YOU SENT HIM TO MILITARY ACADEMY BUT WHAT KNOW IN THIS BUT ME AND TONY KNOW IS ONCE A YEAR WHEN IT WAS THE HOLIDAYS YOU TOOK HIM ON A BUSINESS TRIP AND LEFT HIM THERE FOR 3 DAYS HE WOULD OF BEEN THERE FOR A LOT LONGER IF HE DIDN'T PHONE MY FAMILY TO COME AND PICK HIM UP". A DAY BEFORE YOU SENT TO MILITARY ACADEMY YOU MURDERED HIS MOTHER IN FRONT OF HIM BECAUSE SHE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, BUT KNOW ONES ALOUD TO LEAVE YOU.(Jimmy) 

Tony signs in BSL to Cameron to get Fornell.  
Uncle Tony look mam's came up with us as well".  
" hi Kate, Steve, Zoya and Angle and sorry for the shouting". (Tony  
"K...k..Kate".(McGee)  
"yes Tim it's me. (Kate) 

Dinozzo Sr slips out before they can cought him.


	7. Chaprer 7

In a few months it's Jimmy's wedding. Everyone is trying to make sure that everything is ready for the wedding. They have a few cases before the wedding. It's the day of the wedding.   
The bells rang in a peaceful melody. The wind whistled softly, as if it's saying something great is happening; something unforgettable.

Soft chatters taking over the huge hall. Bright smiles and beaming eyes are what surrounds the area as they await for a certain moment to happen. A man, dressed properly in a suit, stood in the centre with a huge smile, excitement can be seen in his eyes, as if it was going to be a dream come true. 

The chatters and soft laughter stopped as the huge door opened in front of them. A music started playing as adorable children in dresses came in with flower baskets in their hands, scattering the petals around the carpet with their innocent hands. Young ladies soon entered, with little bouquets in their hands as they grinned cheerfully at the man. 

And not long after, the hall was filled with short gasps of the people upon seeing a beautiful woman standing on the entrance. She slowly stepped forward, the excess of her white, elegant dress following behind her. All eyes are glued on her as she walked gracefully on the carpet. The man found himself crying. It is, in fact, the best moment of his life; a memory that will last for a lifetime.

The woman gave him a heartwarming smile as he took her soft hand to face the altar together. After vows were said they kissed and the crowd went wild. 

It's a week since Jimmy's wedding. Jimmy could see that Tony was happier than he has been in awhile.

The team gets a case. The case involves a brutal stabbing victims and the scene includes 5 marines and lots and lots of blood. When they get back to NCIS HQ Tony takes the evidence to Abby. The rest of the team are getting all the information on all of the dead marines. They find out from Ducky that the marines have been brutally tourchered.  
It takes them 3 weeks to get the serial killer.

They get a case that involves a Admiral who's been murdered and their 6 years old son who is crying stood over her and looked straight at Tony. Tony knows how the little boy feels at least the little boy can get justice for his mam and get away from his. Tony goes to the little boy.  
"What's your kid, What is your mother's name and whispered I know how you feel as my farther did the same thing to me". (Tony)  
"My names Corey and my mam's name is lily so we are in a little group of our own". (Corey)  
Guys this Corey and his mother Admiral Lilly Cornish. When they get back to the office. McGee takes the evidence to Abby. Corey wouldn't leave tony alone so tony takes care of him because he sees himself in him.

"When I'm at work you will be staying with a really good friend of mine and she will tell you anything you want to know about me. We will arrest your dad and how often does he hit you and what sort of abuse did he do to you?". (Tony)  
"Do you have a pen". (Corey)  
"Here you go and I was there when my father killed my mother as well". (Tony)  
Corey wrote everything down and then went to see Ducky together.  
"Ducky can look over Corey please" (Tony)  
"Of course I can lad". (Ducky)  
"Corey I know what you are thinking and I use to think the same thing but Ducky's like family to me and won't hurt you".  (Tony)  
"I believe you Tony".  (Corey)  
Ducky examined Corey.  
"Corey have you been sexually abused". (Ducky)  
"Yes but he said he was a game".  
Tony looked at Ducky and said "he's an exact replica of me at that age Ducky".  
Ducky goes "it was his dad and he was there when it happened just like you were Anthony".  
Gibbs walked in at the end of Ducky's sentence.  
"I'm going to adopt him Ducky be I don't want him to go to another home like that plus I've got a lot of support and family for him including you boss".  
Corey looks at tony and asks "do you mean that".  
"Yes Corey I do mean it I know what some of the forester  parents are like as I use to have a who 5 years y then you". She also has a disability". (Tony)  
Have you ever told anyone about her Tony". (Corey)  
Know that but I know a lot of things about a lot of people including secrets that some people don't think I know". (Tony)  
Gibbs is thinking what things does tony know.  
Tony goes "come on Corey and thanks Ducky can pass all this information to Gibbs".  
"Bye Ducky your funny". (Corey) 

Tony takes Corey back to the bullpen. Tony has a genuine smile on his face and so does Corey.  
"We need a bigger house buddy and would you like to chose one and choose I choose the place it is buddy". (tony)  
Corey goes "yes please I would love that da".  
"OK you can sit on my seat a I will borrow one from a different desk". (Tony)  
Corey sits down on Tony's seat and Bolla pushes his chair to tony and smiled at him.  
"What did you mean when we need a bigger house Tony". (Ziva)  
Gibbs comes back in and smiles at Tony.  
"Get Corey some food Tony". (Gibbs)  
"Did you find one that you like Buddy a and on it boss and cowboy stakes still on for tonight boss".  
Gibbs goes to see the house that Cory has chosen.  
"Can you afford that Dinozzo because that's more then the salary that you are on". (Gibbs)  
"Of course I can boss and you know the trust found that my mother left for me"  
"Yes DiNozzo but she only left a few thousand and something that it won't let me or anyone at NCIS see'.  
"Actually she left me $2,00000 which since I got it has been gaining a lot of interest boss and I only use it if I have to " (tony)  
"OK see you bright and early in the morning Dinozzo. (Gibbs)  
"OK and Corey will be staying with a friend of mine whilst I'm at work until I have him in school boss" and with that he and Corey walk out of the bullpen. 

They get Jenny's house.  
"Jen were are you?". (tony)  
"Tony why has your family lawyer just phoned me to say that you are getting a bigger house and renting out your apartment?".  
Jack comes in with Jenny. Jack sees Tony looks down and he sees a little hand in his hand.  
"Because I'm going to be adopting Corey here also the house is also to keep ncis from finding the one that I cooked dinner for a few months which was funny because when I got to my apartment building I found my team I the lobby asleep so I had to go up the stairs". 

"Corey this is Jenny, uncle Steve and uncle Jack"., (Tony)  
"Hi Jenny, uncles Jack and Steve I choose the house that were going to live in". (Corey)  
Jenny, Jack and Steve say hi back.  
Tony invites them all to the house his mam left him so that Corey can meet the rest of the family and his friends.

The next day tony drops Corey of at Jenny's and goes to work. A  
Tony gets to the office and starts to get all the information on Corey's farther.  
That's what Gibbs comes into see him doing with a frown on his face.  
"Boss Corey's mother was trying to get them away from her husband and she ended up in hospital for 7 hours". (Tony)  
OK have you found anything else Dinozzo". (Gibbs)  
"Yes boss their marriage was not what everyone thought it was anything but as the Lily and her son spent a lot of time in the hospital". "The only time that they were happy was when the husband and he left farther was not there". (Tony)  
"Did Corey tell you who abused him". (Gibbs)  
"Yes it was the Father and husband who hit both of them and I think that he kill his wife boss".  
Tony is having a flashback to when his own mother was murdered., Ziva and McGee came in just before his flash back.  
"Where's the farther Dinozzo". (Gibbs)  
Tony didn't answer him.  
In Tony's flashback  
"Jr what are you doing here as me and your mother are having a private conversation". (Dinozzo senior)  
"I was coming to see if you would play ball with me".  (Tony)  
"Go away Jr". (Dinozzo Senior)  
Little Tony walks out of his dad's office and watches his dad beat up his mother.  
He walked away from his father's office.  
His mam was sent to hospital and didn't get back for a few hours. When his mother got home she went to her bedroom to pack her clothes up and little Tony was with her and followed her to his bedroom to pack his things up. Whilst she was doing this Dinozzo Senior came in went up to her beat her up some more then stabbed her. Little Tony ran out of the house to were Jimmy was staying crying his eyes out. 

Tony shook his head to get rid off the memories from his head. He found his team looking at him with worried faces.  
"Are you OK Dinozzo". (Gibbs)  
"I'm fine boss just got stuck in a memory". (Tony)  
"I found out that Corey's farther use to be conman and he only married Lily for her money". (Tony)  
Ziva is thinking how could Tony still hear Gibbs if he was stuck in a Memory.  
"I have found out that the farther has emptied out all of his bank accounts".  
Later in the day tony gets a phone call from his lawyer. When he is finished it he has such a big smile on his face that it could light up the room and he phone's Jenny and talks to Corey to let him know that he has some good news when he picks him up.  
Gibbs comes into the bullpen and goes "so what you told Duck is going to happen Dinozzo".  
Yes it will have happened by lunchtime tomorrow boss and now we just need to catch his father".  
OK let's find Corey's father.  
When he to got to Jenny's home he walked in and says "by tomorrow lunchtime I will have adopted Corey".  
"So you are going legally be my dad tomorrow". (Corey)  
"Yes buddy I am going to be your dad tomorrow and also I've got you in a school for kids with really high IQ".  
It takes them the rest of the week to find and arrest Mathew.

Gibbs say "gear up we have a dead navy officer".  
When they get to the crime scene Tony bag and tags, Ziva photographs and McGee talks to witnesses. Ducky takes the body back to NCIS. It takes them 2 weeks to solve the case. 

Tony has a big get together with Corey, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, his squadron and their family's, and his fraternity brother's and their family's, the NCIS LA team, Jenny, Mrs Shepard, Victoria Mallard, Shannon Gibbs and Kelly Gibbs.  
Why did you invite everyone this time A.J.". (Kelly)  
"Because I want to all to meet Corey" (Tony)  
"Who's Corey".  (Zach)  
Corey comes in the room and sits next to his dad.  
"Dad where's Gibbs and who's everyone".  (Corey)  
"Buddy this is your family and some of my friends Jimmy's wife Breena, Gibbs's family Shannon and Kelley, Jenny's  mother Mrs Shepard, Ducky's mother Victoria Mallard, my squadron and their family's, my fraternity brother's and their family's, Hetty, Sam and his family, G Callen, Kenzi, Deeks, Nell and Eric Beal".(Tony)  
"Everyone this is my son Corey". (Tony)  
Jenny says "he adopted Corey"  
Everyone says "OK".  
The evening goes really well and Corey makes friends with the other children. 

Every MCRT team is trying to find a terrorist. It was Tony's job to get the voice prints so that they could match it to one they have. Tony sighed as he walked up to another house. He'd been going door to door all morning, pretending to be everything from a salesman to a security worker to an inspector and he was tired.   
Tony was 250 Ziva and McGee turned off the radio. The radio was of for 3 hours. When tony got back to the NCIS van he heard Ziva and McGee laughing about the radio being off.  
"Did you actually turn off the radio and how long was it for". (Tony)  
"It was off for 5 minutes and it was a joke". (Ziva)  
The journey back to NCIS was quite.  
When they get back to NCIS tony takes the recordings to Abby.  
Then he goes to see Ducky and Jimmy in Autopsy.  
"What's up A.J.".(Jimmy)  
"You the thing I've been thinking about lately, I've made my mind up". (Tony)  
"What's you decide to do lad". (Ducky)  
"I'm going to be quitting soon captain and Ducky". (Tony)  
"OK we will miss you and would you ever come back to work here" (Jimmy)  
"Some people would have to get my trust back and some people just need to apologize to me and apologize with out being told to apologize".  
Gibbs comes in when tony "say told to apologize"  
"We understand Anthony".(Ducky)  
"Bye Ducky bye autopsy gremlin" (Tony)  
Gibbs and Ducky talk for a while before Gibbs goes to see Abby.  
This is the terrorist that we are after bossman". (Abby) 

It takes them the rest of the week to find the terrorist and arrest him.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since Tony quit NCIS. 

"Hi Eli how are you". (Tony)  
"Fine Tony and you". (Eli)  
"Fine Eli". (Tony)  
"So why did you phone me Tony". (Eli)  
"because you need to fix your relationship with your daughter because she still tries to make you proud also if you want to be apart any of your grandchildren in the future".(Tony)  
OK I will try to fix my relationship with my daughter and why do have a commanding voice and I think that you should fix your relationship with your farther as Tony". (Eli)  
I'm a Rear Admiral in the navy seals and my squadron is the one that not many people know about and  know what we have done".(Tony)  
OK but you kneed to talk to your father". (Eli)  
"What I'm about to say to is not to be said to anyone else especially your daughter because she's hurt me". (Tony)  
"OK Tony" (Eli)  
"When I was born I was born in a really wealthy family. My parents came from two really wealthy families, one of the families was the Paddington's and the other the DiNozzo's". "When I could walk my father convinced my mam to send me to a private school so that I could learn how to be a man but I only made two friends whilst I was there but my first friend got took out of there because she has dyslexia, is blind and she is deaf and her foster parents were beating her up because of what she had". "my second friend I made was Captain Jimmy Palmer who followed me when I was sent to military academy. Before I was sent to military academy I saw my farther kill my mam". (Tony)  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Rear Admiral".(Eli)  
"Bye Eli I will be keeping updated on how things are going between you and your daughter". (Tony)  
"Bye Tony". (Eli) 

After Tony finished all of his phone calls to let all of his friends know that he and his squadron were going on an important mission and won't be able to contact anyone who doesn't have a form of satellite phone or something close to a satellite phone. 

Gibbs came down to use the satellite phone that Ducky has been lent.  
Ring ring.  
"Hi Ducky what's up and what can I do for you." (Tony)  
Son McGee wants to make it up to you and Abby wants to see you also how important is this mission and do need any help". (Gibbs)  
Thanks dad, has Dinozzo Sr been arrested and have you seen all of the letters and emails he's sent me. The first one I know who the first person who would be his target". (Tony)  
"Who and why son". (Gibbs)  
"Abby dad because she's like a sister to me". (Tony)  
OK son we will keep an eye out for and yes I've seen them". (Gibbs)  
Tell Abby please to careful take care of everyone and he wouldn't come after you because he knows that you were a marine dad". (Tony)  
"OK son". (Gibbs)  
The is about national security and it's international as well Ducky can please call Abby and McGee as we would like some help to locate a serial killer and a terrorist group because we don't have any electronic equipment with and I'm deep undercover". (Tony)  
"OK I will let them know and what do you want me to tell Timothy, Anthony because he will want to know more". (Ducky)  
" just say that Tom morrow has asked me to help him and some navy seals out but I don't want Ziva to know anything about this Ducky, dad". (Tony)  
"Bro what do you need help with". (Abby)  
When I get to some where were I can get access to a computer and I will email each of you three use but don't tell McGee everything that's on there I've only got you three, Hetty's team clearances because everyone that we are getting are some of the most wanted and the people that we are rescuing are really important people for 6 different countries". (Tony)  
Wow bro that's important so I will help you any way that I can". (Abby)  
They talk for a bit more before tony has to go. 

Tony get to a computer and then email's Abby Gibbs and Ducky the information that each of them need. He got email's from them straight away with all the information that they needed. 

Tony is now a Joey Clark who deals in drugs and forgeries. He couldn't contact anyone for 3 weeks. 

They have most of the information that they need now and all they need to know now is how many people are being held hostage and where are being kept. 

Tony got really close to the terrorist and found out that everyone that they were looking for in the basement of one of the buildings that the terrorists were using as their base. At the end of the week to manage to get the terrorist groups and serial killer together then he sent out a message to his squadron. His squadron came and they all handcrafted all of the bad guy's and rescued everyone including the president's daughter Katie.  
"Uncle Tony can l go to my daddy now" (Katie)  
"Of course we can princess just go sit with Drew whilst I get this fighter jet going".(Tony)  
But how are you going to do that uncle as it's damage".(Katie)  
"I will manage sweetie". (Tony)  
"OK". (Katie)  
Katie goes to Drew and Tony gets the fighter jet going and Manovers it through rough places and rough train. 

When they get back to their base tony takes all of the navy personnel to NCIS with Jack and Drew. When they get to NCIS everyone starts to Salute the navy seals and Tony. Tony is holding Katie in his because she fell asleep in the car coming here. Tony the navy seals and the rescued navy personnel walk through NCIS to the bullpen. When they get in to the elevator Katie wakes up but stays in Tony's arms. Everyone in the bullpen looks up when the elevator dings. Gibbs smiles at tony but Ziva and McGee are surprised by the site. Tony puts Katie down and holds her hand. Gibbs comes up to them and Tony smiles at his dad.

"Hi Jack, Drew, Tony".(Gibbs)  
"Hi Gibbs it was a success". (Jack and Drew)  
"That's great guys". (Gibbs)  
Katie sees her farther and runs to him.  
"Hi Cameron". (Tony)  
"Hi Tony". (Cameron)  
"Daddy guess what what uncle Tony did". (Katie)  
"What did he do sweetheart".(Cameron)  
He managed to get everyone back here whilst flying a damaged fighter jet".(Katie)  
Everyone just looks at Tony and he looks any where but them.  
"Why would you fly it when there are licensed people who can". (McGee)  
Ducky, Abby and Gibbs just stand there smirking and Jack, Drew and Jimmy just burst out laughing. Jack looked at Tony and Tony nods his head.  
"He has a flying license for any aircraft and there's a lot of things that you don't know about him". (Jack)  
"You don't know anything about him and haven't known him for long". (Ziva)  
"Your Wrong Zeeeva as I've known him since military academy".  
"We need to phone the family's of the navy personnel that we've just rescued". ( Drew)  
The NCIS team start to phone the people that they need to.  
Tony looks up at Tom Morrow and says "You're welcome Tom and bye everyone".  
"Bye" the whole room says  
Tony writes something down and passes it to McGee then goes to the elevator but stops because of who's there.  
Jimmy ohoh. 

Tony has an excellently dark and dangerous aura around him.  
In a Karm voice what do you want sir and quickly sends Gibbs, Jimmy, Jack and Drew a glare that says protect Abby.  
I want what's mine Jr  
I've got nothing of yours and the MONEY that my mam left me in a Trust found doesn't belong to if I gave to who it belonged to before it would go to my great great grate grandparents Sr and stop trying to get my great great grate grandparents company because all that would happen if YOU GOT IT WOULD BE THAT IT WOULD BE DESTROYED". You are not allowed in this place and I've made my own family and you might be my father by blood but family doesn't always mean blood related, plus I have a farther figure now Who's 20 time's as good as you". (Tony)  
Jimmy comes to stand next to Tony.  
"YOU MR. DINOZZO YOU HAVE GUTS COMING HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE PUT TONY THROUGH ALL OF HIS FIRST AS SOON AS HE CAN WALK AND TALK YOU SEND HIM OFF TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MAN, HE WASN'T EVEN A YEAR OLD WHEN YOU SENT HIM THERE HE MADE TWO FRIENDS, ONE OF WHICH HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO AND THEN AS YOU KNOW HE MET ME AND WE DID EVERYTHING TOGETHER EVEN WHEN YOU SENT HIM TO MILITARY ACADEMY BUT WHAT KNOW IN THIS BUT ME AND TONY KNOW IS ONCE A YEAR WHEN IT WAS THE HOLIDAYS YOU TOOK HIM ON A BUSINESS TRIP AND LEFT HIM THERE FOR 3 DAYS HE WOULD OF BEEN THERE FOR A LOT LONGER IF HE DIDN'T PHONE MY FAMILY TO COME AND PICK HIM UP". A DAY BEFORE YOU SENT TO MILITARY ACADEMY YOU MURDERED HIS MOTHER IN FRONT OF HIM BECAUSE SHE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, BUT KNOW ONES ALOUD TO LEAVE YOU.(Jimmy) 

Tony signs in BSL to Cameron to get Fornell.  
Uncle Tony look mam's came up with us as well".  
" hi Kate, Steve, Zoya and Angle and sorry for the shouting". (Tony  
"K...k..Kate".(McGee)  
"yes Tim it's me. (Kate) 

Dinozzo Sr slips out before they can cought him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony leaves with the Kate's family before the questions start. 

In the NCIS headquarters everyone is looking at Jimmy.  
"Jimmy you went to military academy". (Ziva)  
"Yes I went to school, military academy and a few other things with Tony Daniel DiNozzo".(Jimmy)  
Nearly everyone in the room was smirking at Ziva and McGee.  
"Tony's smarter than you think".  
"My uncle Tony's got an amazing high IQ and helps a lot of people, he's even helped me build a really really big tree house, he also looks after me when he's not busy and takes me and my family, his friends and their family's including Jack's squadron and their family's as well on amazing trips". (Katie)  
Ding  
Everyone looks at the elevator and hears an excited little voice shout "grandpa" Gibb's smiles and says"yes Corey".  
Abby bends down to Corey's size and asks him why he so exited.  
"Because I'm going to go out in my dad's fighter jet whilst he's making up some new moves and he told me that when you are free next week that he's going to take you, uncle Jimmy, Ducky, aunt Kelly, grandma Gibbs, grandma gibbs and great grandpa Gibbs, anut Breena and Mrs Mallard sailing to Italy to see cousin Vincenzo DiNozzo". (Corey)  
"Cool I can't wait meet him Corey". (Abby)  
"Tell your dad that we are looking forward to this trip lad".(Ducky)  
Are we going home now so that we can tell grandma Shannon and aunt Kelly the news". (Corey)  
Yes we can in a minute but we just need to Wait for the last family to come and collect their husband and farther OK".(Gibbs)  
"OK grandpa and what's going on because two of your team have shock faces". (Corey)  
That's because we were educating them on your dad because they didn't believe that he could fly so we were saying some of the things he could". (Katie)  
"OK he just learned some more language's so now he knows over 20 different ones that includes 3 different types of sign language".(Corey)  
"Doesn't he know Brail and Morse code as well". (Katie)  
"Yes he does know them and he's been teaching me some of the things he knows". (Corey) 

The elevator dings for the last time that day for someone's arrival. Before Ziva and McGee could ask any questions everyone had already started to leave home. 

McGee was home trying to think of how to make it up to Tony. When Ziva got home she was thinking about everything she learned about Tony today. 

The next day  
Tony started to make the arrangements for the sailing trip to Italy and the met up with McGee.  
Tony goes to see his fraternity brother's.  
Team Gibbs are on cold cases for a week. Ziva goes to work and found Jimmy talking to some of the other bullpens.  
"I can't believe how many different things all of the time and not be stressed or have time to relax Bethenny says". (Someone on Bethenny's team)  
"I know he is a boss of a centre that helps so many people, he has that job that he doesn't want some people to know about yet, this job, all of the undercover jobs he does for the whole alphabet and how can he do courses as well as everything else he does". (Someone on Bethenny's team&  
Gibbs walked in to his bullpen and heard so he walked up and joined in the conversation.  
McGee and the tad walked in to this.  
Kane is just smiling.  
"His Italian uncle has over 5000 acres of land that have over 50 house on them and his uncle says that he can invite any of his friends over there". (Gibbs)  
Neither of them will say who owns the big mansion but I know that they know". (Kane)  
"I think that we will find out whilst we are on the trip with him".(Jimmy and Gibbs)  
"I hear that he's a good cook". (Derek)  
"My dad's a excellent cook Derek'  
Ziva and McGee were doing cold cases when that happened and Vance was watching all this from the magazine.  
" Yes he's done a few three course meals and Corey here has helped him cook two of them and he mainly cook's Italian food but if you prefer a country to Italy he will cook something from there for you".  
"How Is Rear Admiral A.J. doing because everyone knows that he's got a very busy schedule even though he's drop one of the things that he does but it looks like he might be back at it soon".  
He's doing great but I don't know how he manages to get everything done because I would of forgotten most of it by now Gibbs says as he sits down with Corey on his knee. Gibbs starts to do cold case whitest he is talking. They talk for a few more minutes then focus on work. The next day Ziva and McGee come in to see every single bull pen empty. Kane comes in and sees a note on the desk saying we are still on cold cases and I sparing with Tony in the gym and we have a huge audience that I think extends to the conference rooms and Abby's lab if you want to watch it.  
Kane bursts out laughing and says "I'm going to Abby's lab and we are still on cold cases". 

In Abby's lab with Abby and some of NCIS.  
"Who's winning because tony has more training than just NCIS and every type of navy seal training". (Kane)  
I'm surprised by how long they've been at it because it's been 4 hours since I started watching and went to see Gibbs to find him and my brother Training". (Abby)  
"So they are still at they've been here since 03:00. (Kim the security guard)  
What sort things has to used so far as he hasn't used own fighting style yet". (Jimmy)  
"Nearly every single agency training he's only just started on the CIA training style".  
"OK then he's going to surprise Gibbs because he's going to completely change the way he is fighting now then and he knows more fighting and self defense styles and techniques then Ziva does" .  
Ziva and McGee walk in to the lab and ask "why the whole of NCIS is empty".  
"Bye everyone someone will have to let me know who wins because only one person ever managed to beat Gibbs and that was Sam Hannah when he came to visit him with G Callen". (Kim the security guard)  
"Wow Gibbs has started to sweat now and DiNuzto isn't even breathing hard".  
"OK one of us will and see you later Kim" everyone says at the same time.  
Why did she say that she wanted to know wins and who has more training than me". (Ziva)  
"He's just changed his style again". (Ducky)  
"Ziva isn't that mosard training and how does tony know it". (McGee)  
"Yes it was Mosard training for a few minutes there but I don't recognize this style". (Ziva)  
"Neither do I does anyone else know it". (McGee)  
Everyone apart from Jimmy says "no".  
"That's because he's using his own style the no one knows and he's even better than Sam Hannah as they spar nearly every time that Tony's in the LA office or when Sam's in this office as they are really good friends". (Jimmy)  
After 3 more hours of watching tony and Gibbs train with Tony not holding anything back tony wins and doesn't even have a sweat on him but he is breathing hard now and everyone goes back to work but team Gibbs listen to what Gibbs and Tony are saying to each other. 

"Son I didn't know that you knew all of those fighting and self defense styles and techniques". (Gibbs)  
"Dad I know more than that but using all of them would Take more then one day to show you and I think that we will have to go see Abby plus I need to let her know what's she's to bring next week". (Tony)  
"OK son" (Gibbs)  
"I know the rest of your teams in her lab so let's get this over with as they've just watched with the whole of NCIS our training session and is Corey with his aunty Kelly". (Tony)  
"Yes son he is and how long is his holiday for and have you forgiven the team yet".(Gibbs)  
"Yes I've forgave them but they need to earn my trust back McGee has made some effort for me to forgive him and for him to start earning my trust back".(Tony)  
"How much trust has he earned back". (Gibbs)  
"I trust him with work and nearly in the field again but not personal stuff but they are slowly finding everything about before I want to tell them." But there's nothing I can do about it Dad".(Tony)  
"I know son and has Mr DiNozzo contacted you since he came here last time son". (Gibbs)  
"No dad but I'm worried that he's planning something and something really bad going to happen soon".(Tony)  
"OK son we will just have to be even more careful than we already are doing"(Gibbs)  
They stop talking when they reach Abby's lab.  
"Tony that was awesome how do you know all of that". (Abby)  
Tony looks at Jimmy for the OK.  
"Me, Jimmy and one of our friends went to a training center as soon as we finished the military academy and I took everything single self defense and fighting styles and techniques also where I learned how to fly navy aircraft's but it was actually my uncle Carl who tough me how to fly any other aircraft before I got my license which I got when I was 13 but I retook it when I was 16 so that I was the legal age". (Tony)  
"Wow but didn't he die not long after you turned 15 A.J".(Jimmy)  
"Yes he did Captain Autopsy Gremlin and he was DiNozzo Sr's 2nd brother". (Tony)  
"Cool so do you have any other auntie's and uncles bro yes I have 2 auntie and one 2 other uncles but my one of my auntie's died soon after my uncle from the DiNozzo side of the family and an uncle died from my mother's side of the family".(Tony)  
"That's a huge family lad". (Ducky)  
"What's with the captain and rear Admiral". (Ziva)  
Everyone looks at tony and he signs "you can tell them that you are a captain in the navy seals if want captain but I don't want them knowing about me yet" to Jimmy.  
"I'm a captain in the navy seals as why I called tony a Rear Admiral that's classified". (Jimmy)  
"Hi to everyone who Abby's got on her computer".  
"Hi A.J and hi Captain Jimmy".  
"Hi everyone".  
They talked for a bit longer then tony said goodbye to everyone and that he will spar with Gibbs and Sam again soon. 

Next week everyone who was going met up in front of Tony's house. Tony went to his garage and said "dad we need a two cars for this trip but when we arrive to Italy a limo will be waiting for us because my uncle wants the best for my family and friends".  
"OK son"(Gibbs)  
"Are we making any stops before we get there bro". (Kelly and Abby)  
"Yes Abbs, sis". (Tony)  
"OK son where are we going to stop and how long are staying in each place". (Jackson Gibbs)  
"We will stopping at Gibraltar, Almeria, Mahon and other parts of Spain before we get Naples and we will be staying in each place for 2-3 hours as well grandpa"(Tony)  
"Thank you for inviting me along as well Tony". (Breena)  
"How's McGee and Delilah doing dad and know one's told either".  
You're welcome Breena and you are family as well you know".  
"They are fine and Ziva and her farther are having a better relationship now".  
Tony has a knowing smirk on his face.  
I've been trying to figure out what made him want to fix his relationship with her because Ziva told me that before 2nd day of 1 month and 1 week ago he hadn't even thought of mending their relationship". (Abby)  
Tony smirk just got bigger when Abby said that.  
"OK lad what do you know about it". (Ducky)  
"Since I got one over him when I was in Teli Aviv he's been checking up on everything, so I might have told if he wanted be in any part of his daughter's life he would have to fix his relationship with her, plus I knew that it would make Ziva happy if he was still in her life so it was a win win situation for me". (Tony)  
"You seem to have connections with a lot of people and agency son" (Shannon)  
I do have connections with lots of people in different agencies mam". (Tony)  
"OK so what are we doing when we get to Naples Rear Admiral". (Jimmy)  
"We are going to be touring around Italy and I'm going to be showing you where I would go when I visited him before me and Jimmy met but when he found out what DiNozzo Sr was doing to both me and my mother he fell out with him, so I wasn't aloud to visit him anymore, when I was sent to military academy I contact him again and when I was not with Jimmy's or Jack's family's I would be with him or my cousin's". (Tony)  
"Cool" everyone said.  
Everyone got in the two cars and followed the car that Tony is driving and they were surprised by the luxury Italian sail boat.  
"Wow" (Everyone)  
Abby stats to take pictures before everyone else can get on the boat.  
Once everyone was on the sail boat it was 03:00 in the morning so some of them went down to on of the bedrooms to sleep some more. Everyone but Tony and Gibbs wonders around the boat to see what it looks like. Kelly goes back into the kitchen and makes her dad a cup of coffee. Abby decided to take a look at the game that was in a cupboard for them to play.  
"Son when did you lean how to sail". (Gibbs)  
"When I was 3 years old but I kept up with it and now I'm quite good at it". (Tony)  
"OK son". (Gibbs)  
Gibbs goes to get some coffee. When Gibbs went into the living room he found every one else playing Manoply and he just stands there and watch's them. They play manoply for 1 hours then they here a radio and they seen Gibbs answer it.  
"What is it son". (Gibbs  
"We are three hours away from our first destination dad"., (Tony)  
"OK son would you like to have a break now". (Gibbs)  
"No I will have a break and your grandson would like you to teach him how to sail dad". (Tony)  
"OK son I will teach him how to sail". (Gibbs)  
"I will let uses know when we get there and if uses here the radio soon it will be me talking to the people at the port that we are going to don't worry if you don't understand me because I will be speaking Spanish". (Tony)  
2 and 1/2 hours later tony talking to the Spanish port guard.  
"Hola Diego tengo media"hora" Away from El puerto". Yo ungrupo de 8 gente con migo". (Tony)  
Everyone is wondering what Tony said.  
"Hola Tony son familia, dе la cual usted habla a continuación cariñosamente?". "aprobar, para el cual estaré aquí y hacerse cargo vuestro bote plus cuánto tiempo se están quedando?". ¿Ha dicho a vuestra escuadrilla dе todo los tipos de transporte, que tienes hasta ahora, y sabe vuestra familia que vosotros sois un navy seal hasta ahora usted?".(Diego)  
Jimmy's in tears because of what has just been said. Jimmy translates what has been said to tony.  
"Hi Tony are they the family that you speak so fondly about?".  
"OK I will be here and look after your boat plus how long will uses be staying for?".  
"Have you told your squadron about all the the types of transport you have yet and does your family know that you are a navy seal yet?".  
Jimmy continues to translate the conversation between tony and Diego. 

"si Ellos son la familia, sobre lacual hablo a continuacióncariñosamente,". No, yo hedicho mi escuadrilla dе todotransporte, que yo tengo, y si --mayoría de mi familia y losamigos saben que yo soy unnavy seal"."el respuesta a lainterrogación, que usted quieresaber, está que ningúnestroncio ha estado visto aún".(Tony)  
Jimmy translated it.  
"yes they are the family that I speak so fondly about". "No I haven't told my squadron about all the transport that I have and yes most of my family and friends know that I'm a navy seal". "The answer to the question that you want to know is no Sr has not been caught yet".  
"apruebe ver hijo de uso Tony Bye". (Diego)  
"Bye Diego os ve en 10 minutos".(Tony)  
T

ony cuts the communication between him and Diego.  
Tony thinks that they should do this as a yearly get away. Corey comes to see his dad.  
"Hi son and your grandpa is going to teach you how to sail soon". (Tony)  
"OK dad and what are doing when we stop". (Corey)  
"We will be stretching our legs and waking around for a few hours son". (Tony)  
"OK dad".(Corey) 

Corey goes and tells the rest of them what they are doing when they stop.  
Tony pulled them into the port and went to tie the boat to the docks.  
They go to the Gibraltar Museum for an hour and a half then they go to the Gibraltar Botanic Gardens for an hour and a half and they finish off by going to the The Dolphin for something to eat.  
After they've finished their meal tony takes them back to the sail boat. They are of to their next stop. Tony gets on the boat and map out where they are going to next for Gibbs. Tony goes to the deck to make sure that everyone's got back on the boat before he waves to Diego and unties the rope and goes to peek in the living room to see what everyone's doing and nods to his dad.  
Gibbs walks out of the living room to find Tony going to one of the bed rooms.  
Gibbs goes and makes it so that they are sailing. Corey goes looking for his dad.  
"Buddy what do you need" (Gibbs)  
"I was looking for my dad grandpa". (Corey)  
"Your dad is sleeping buddy". (Gibbs)  
"OK grandpa can you teach me how to sail". (Corey)  
"Of course buddy just come here". (Gibbs)  
Corey goes to Gibbs and he starts to teach him how to sail.  
Tony wakes up an hour before they arrive at their next destination and goes to see Gibbs but he stops and watches them for a few minutes then goes to the kitchen to make a lunch for everyone.  
Ducky walks in the kitchen just as Tony's  making everyone a drink.  
"Do you think that Breena's pregnant Ducky". (Tony)  
"Yes lad I do and thank you again for inviting my mother because she is having the most fun then she's had in a very long time". (Ducky)  
"I'm glad that your mother is having a good time and my uncle knows someone who can help your mother get better Ducky". (Tony)  
"Thank you lad". (Ducky)  
"You're welcome Ducky and do you think that we should tell Jimmy and Breena that we think that they are going to have a baby". (Tony)  
"Maybe Lad". (Ducky)  
Tony finished making drinks and lunch for everyone. Tony takes everyone their snacks and drinks. They thank him for their drinks and lunch.  
Tony goes to Gibbs and his son to give them their drinks and snacks.  
"Hi dad, son I've got a drink and some lunch for uses". (Tony)  
"OK son". (Gibbs)  
"OK dad". (Corey)  
Tony passed their thing to them. They thanked him and chatted with him until they arrived at their destination. The three of them went to get everyone else so that they could let them all know that they've arrived at their destination.  
Tony let's everyone know what they are going to see.  
"We are going to see Cathedral of Almeria, Alcazaba of Almeria and Gardens of Almeria". (Tony)  
Everyone replies with "OK".  
They all start to go around the place that Tony's got tickets for.  
They spend 3 hours going around everywhere. When they are finished and go back to the boat. So that they can go to the hotel that has been booked for them. It takes them 3 hours to get to Mahon. When they get there they go straight to the hotel. Tony goes and puts his son to bed then goes to the rest of his family and friends. They play some games before going to bed.  
Tony woke up at 04:00 and started to get everything ready so that everyone is ready for the next bit before they reach their last destination. Tony gets a phone call at 05:00 he got a phone call from Cameron. Gibbs woke up at 05:00 and came to were Tony was on the phone.  
"Hi Cameron how are you?". (Tony)  
"Hi A.J. I'm good how are you?". (Cameron)  
"I'm great Cameron I'm with my family and some friends on a sailing trip, we are going to visit my uncle Vincenzo DiNozzo". (Tony)  
"That's cool and I like him". (Cameron)  
"OK what did you do phone me for?". (Tony)  
"To let you know that sometime after you get back you and your squadron are getting an award for your last mission". (Cameron)  
OK and what award are we going to get.?". (Tony)  
"I will let you know nearer the time A.J.".(Cameron)  
"Ok and my dad wants to speck with you so I'm going to go and get everything ready for everyone before they wake up".  
"Ok A.J." .(Cameron)  
Tony takes the phone of loud speaker and passes to his dad.

Back in Washington D.C. Ziva gets a phone call from her farther.  
Hi father  
"Honey how are you?" .  
"Fine but  Tony's not talking to me and is still talking to the rest of the team".  
"Do you love Tony Honey?" .  
"Yes farther but I don't think that he likes me anymore".  
"I think that you need fix Your relationship with him honey".  
"Ok farther I will when he gets back of his trip with his family".  
"What do you mean family because he doesn't have any family in DC honey".  
"Yes he does farther as his farther is back in DC but Tony's with the Gibbs's, his son, Ducky, Ducky's mother, Jimmy and his wife".  
" So Gibbs is Tony's farther figure now".  
"Yes....." .  
"Bye honey ".  
"Bye farther" .

"Where's the phone that Jimmy gave us to use if we had something important to tell them".  
"Here it is".  
They phone Jimmy.Tony

Back to the sailing trip  
Gibbs passes Tony his phone back.  
"Do you love Ziva son".  
"Yes dad I do but she's still got to earn my trust back".

Jimmy comes to were Gibbs and Tony are and let's them know that seniors back in DC and that we are  all going to have to be on high alert.  
Abby comes in next and she hears the last bit of what Jimmy says.  
The rest of them stat to come in when everyone is there they fill them in on what's going to happen when they get back and that Tony's squadron is getting award when they get back but know ones aloud to know what it is until everyone's back at their jobs.  
They all sign out of the hotel and go to the boat. It takes them a little while to get a place in Italy where they see a limo waiting for them and they get took to where Tony's uncle lives.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
First translation  
"Hi Diego I'm half an hour away from the port". "I have a group of 8 people with me".  
Forth translation  
"Bye Tony see uses soon"  
Fifth translation  
"Bye Diego".


	10. Chapter 10

Tony's group got to his uncle's mansion. Tony goes up to the maid and gave her a hug.   
Tonio how are you we haven't seen you for a while now and are you still in the armed forces. 

"Hi yes I'm still a Navy seal and I also worked at NCIS Stacey and this is my family you've already meet Jimmy, he's with his wife Brenna, my dad, my mam, my son, my grandad, my sisters, on of my sisters boyfriend, our friend and his mother".

"OK what's everyone else's names Tonio?".

"OK their names are Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Shannon Gibbs, Corey DiNozzo, Jackson Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Kelly Gibbs, Kelly's boyfriend Aaron, Donald Mallard and Mrs Mallard".

"OK how long are uses staying here for Tonio". 

"We are staying here until Saturday lunchtime and I'm going give them a tour of this house before lunch and then I'm going to talk to my uncle". 

"OK I will go ahead and let everyone know and are you going to be making the family special meal that only a few of the family know how to make?" . 

"Yes I will be making it on the 2nd day we are here and all the staff will be getting some as well as I usually do". 

"Yes we love when you make the special family meal and you always make to much and we end up taking the rest to food banks". 

"yes we will probably be doing that this time and is Lewis here today or is it the new chef today". 

"Yes Lewis is here and looking forward to seeing you". 

"OK see later Tonio". 

"OK see you later Stacey". 

Tony took everyone on a tour of the place. When Tony finished giving them a tour of his uncle's mansion he went to talk to him. 

Tony got to his uncle's office. 

"Ciao zio". (Tony)   
" Ciao Tonio, Come stai". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
Bene e la famiglia si chiede chi possieda il posto accanto".(Tony)   
Quindi non sanno che tu lo possiedi e gli stai parlando perché lo stai aprendo questa settimana".(Vincenzo DiNozzo )   
The rest of the conversation between tony and his uncle is in the dining room where everyone is waiting for them.   
"Sì, sto portando tutti anche il personale da qui in modo che possiamo aprire questa parte del centro".(Tony)   
"Si aprirà correttamente in Inghilterra come più persone lo sanno e che diventerà globale così i tuoi cugini apriranno quello in Inghilterra nello stesso momento in cui aprirai questo Tonio". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
"Sì, lo zio sta per succedere, più l'apertura sarà in TV in tutto il mondo e sei riuscito a mettere tutto pronto e installato in modo che possiamo sprits entrambi contemporaneamente e avere tutte le parti del centro di DC online così che tutti possano vedere quanto è grande il centro". (Tony)   
OK e sai che tutti sapranno che sei il capo del centro e che ti aiuterò ad uscire". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
"sì, ma già tutti sanno quasi tutto di me, quindi non importa". (Tony)   
"OK let's eat now Tonio". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
"OK uncle let's eat". (Tony) 

Everyone eats and makes small talk. 

NCIS HQ

"Next time tony offers me his log cabin I'm taking it". (Balboa)   
"I'm lending his yot soon to". (Kane)   
"I know that to tony has a surprise for everyone here and around the world but I can't sus out what it is and why it's for the whole world". (some one from Balboa's team)   
"I know that he's got a surprise as well and when it goes world wide three people will be shocked but two of them will be more shocked than the other one because they don't think he can do stuff like that but I don't know what it is that's that big".  (someone else from Balboa's team)   
"We should get back to work now now I think". (Kane)   
"OK and tomorrow we put on the globe news because that's what Jimmy said the surprise is going to be on the news globally and it needs to go on the main bull pens plasmas screen at 08:00 and we need the volume on it". (Balboa) 

McGee and Ziva are wondering what everyone's talking about. Kane said that they are to do cold cases or help other teams until Gibbs and the rest get back off holiday.   
"OK".  (Ziva and McGee)   
McGee gets a phone call from his dad.   
"Hi dad how are you". (Tim McGee)   
"fine son just asking if you can make it to the ceremony for the medal of honor that is happening a few days after Rear Admiral A.J. comes off holiday with his family". (Admiral McGee)   
"Yes dad I should be able to make it because all of NCIS is invited to all medal of honour ceremonies dad". (Tim McGee)   
"OK and I've never actually met him but I'm giving out his squadron's medals son and can we meet please son". (Admiral McGee)   
"OK dad we can and I'm glad our relationship is mending now and yes we can meet up soon". (Tim McGee) 

Back in Naples Italy   
Tony is showing them around the grounds of his uncle's mansion and they pass one of the centres trainees. Tony nods at the trainee. Tony's family's wondering who they just past. Tony's family's wondering who they just pasted.   
"You will find out who owns the property next door tomorrow and Abbs you will get your answer to the question that you asked me in MTAC as well". (Tony)   
"OK". (everyone says)   
"which questions will be answered bro". (Abby)   
"The one where you asked me why the staff at the centre call me boss Abbs".  (Tony)   
"OK bro".  (Abby)   
"When are we going there then tony" (Brenna)   
"We will arrive at it at 06:00 so that we can help the people in finish getting ready for what happens at 08:00 but I'm not telling you what happens at that time". (Tony)   
"OK son, lad" (Gibbs and Ducky)  
They then talk about what's around them and his uncle's and cousin's businesses. 

When they got back to the mansion they seen a lot of people and Jimmy knew that they were not staff for Tony's uncle.   
"Tony who is all of the people in the living room as I don't recognize them". (Jimmy)   
"they are all of the staff and volunteers from the house next door captain because I need to meet them before tomorrow morning and so they can meet uses so that we don't need introductions when we get there".  (Tony)   
"OK Rear Admiral".  (Jimmy)   
Tony takes them to meet all of the people from the center and everyone introduced themselves to each other then they All went for tea. After tea the people from the centre go to the other living room and everyone else go to the main one.   
They watch TV for a while and then they turn in for the night apart from tony who goes and truck's his son in to bed and reads him a bed time story.   
In the second living room the staff, volunteers from the center, Tony's uncle and tony himself self go over everything and tony goes back to the centre with them so he could train them in every thing that they need to know. When tony got back to the house and to his bed his dad was there waiting for him. 

The next day to got up at 04:00 and went to the kitchen to talk to Lewis.   
"Hi Lewis did are you enjoying learning how to make the family special meal". (Tony)   
"yes Tonio I'm really enjoying learning how to make your family special meal because my family loves the meals that you've  me". (Lewis)   
" we are starting to make the rest so all it needs is to cook and for the salad to make when we are on our way back then when we get back we will cook it and take it out all so we are making enough for us all the staff, my uncle, the staff and volunteers for the centre, my family and my friend".   
"OK Tonio is that why we are up so early". (Lewis)   
"Yes Lewis it is why we are up so early and so I can get some of our finest coffee going as it takes an hour to make because my dad loves his coffee". (Tony)   
"OK let's get cracking". (Lewis)   
"Yes let's get cracking". (Tony)   
They get cooking and by 06:00 it's done and so is the coffee. when Gibbs gets up he goes to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and see his son in their talking with the chef.   
"Hi dad meet Lewis the family chef from the Italian side of the family but he can cook other dishes as well and here's your coffee but it's juice with your Breakfast". (Tony)   
"Hi son, OK, thanks for the coffee and nice to meet you Lewis". (Gibbs)   
"Your son is very talented Leroy Jethro Gibbs". (Lewis)   
"yes he is Lewis". (Gibbs)   
While Lewis and Gibbs are talking tony continues Cooking and making some tea for Ducky.   
Lewis comes back over to finish cooking breakfast. Tony get a drink for Corey.   
"Dad can you please finish making Ducky's drink while I go wake up Corey". (Tony)   
Of course will son go wake up my grandson and your mam will be getting up now". (Gibbs)   
Tony walks out of the kitchen and goes to get his son up on the way he passes his mam, Ducky and uncle.   
'Uncle can you get our personal doctor out before we go because I would like him to check some thing out for me". (Tony)   
"What's wrong Tonio".  (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
Nothings wrong I just think that Brenna is pregnant that's all uncle". (Tony)   
"I agree with him and he asked me on the way here if I thought she was pregnant". (Ducky)   
OK I will call him and see if he can come before you go next door and some people get a surprise Tonio". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
"Thanks uncle"  (Tony)   
"You're welcome Tonio".  (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
Tony waves at everyone and goes to wake up his son. 

At breakfast Vincenzo tells everybody that his personal doctor is coming.   
After breakfast Dr Simmons turns up.   
"OK who am I here to see today Vincenzo". (Dr Simmons)   
Brenna because if I'm Wright we will be getting another member of the family". (Tony)   
"So you want me to Check to see if she's pregnant Tonio" (Dr Simmons)   
"Yes please Richard". (Tony)   
"Brenna can you please come with me". (Dr Simmons)   
"OK Dr Simmons". (Brenna)   
Breena and Jimmy went with Dr Simmons. After 10 minutes they come back into the living room.   
"Yes she's pregnant but they will have to come to my office when you take them on tour of your favorite places Tonio". (Dr Simmons)   
"Richard come with us because we are going next door and the whole world's going to about it anyways". (Tony)   
"why is the whole world going to know Tonio". (Dr Simmons)   
"the whole world is going to know because it's going on the news because of what it's been turned in to" (Tony)   
OK I will come with use so we can continue the checking on the baby". (Dr Simmons)   
Tony tells his son that he's put some clothes out for him to choose out of himself. Corey and everyone else went  to get ready to go to next door. Tony asked his uncle if he has the suit which he needs for today. His uncle goes to his office and get Tony's suit for the meeting next door. When everyone came down stairs they all most didn't recognize tony because he is in a business suit.   
When everyone's in the same room tony gets the limo driver to come to take them to the center.   
Raven please take Dr Simmons, Breena and Jimmy to the doctor part".(Tony )  
Yes sir and would you like me to send some else over". (Raven)   
No thanks I'm just going to give them a tour and take them so we can finish what needs done before the press gets here and we go world wide".(Tony)  
OK sir and uses three with me please". (Raven)   
Jimmy and Breena go with Dr Simmons and Raven. The rest follow tony around as he shows them everything then they start to help make sure its ready for the press half way through tony leaves them to go to a part that he hasn't shown them to help the manager with the starting up the place paperwork. Tony's family meet out the front of the centre when the public and press arrive but Tony's not with them. 

In DC   
Ziva and McGee walk in to the bullpen to see the world news on the main plasma screen and everyone on the floor watching it.   
"In about 5 minutes we will be live with information about Marco Dinozzo's Will and what the person done with it also a centre that started up in Peoria is going global and the founder of this center is going to be coming out as well". (News reporter 1)  
What can you tell us about your brother's will Vincenzo". (news reporter 2)   
"In my brother's will his stuff was divided between me my nephew and my family as he didn't have a child or a wife as for the house everyone will find out when the founder of  Overcoming Centre which I'm not telling you who he is all I'm going to say about the centre is that it's a name his mother came up with when he was little because she wanted to help people like her and her son". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)  
"Hi I'm Francesco I'm the manager when he's not here this place has been turned in to another part of the centre and, before we open the door to why don't we give you a tour of the whole place because when it gets the ribbon cut to open it up it will not just be here that it opens up to everyone in need as well but it will also be opening up some new ones in the plays he's already opened up in plus he's opening one up in England in memory of his mother it's took him this long because he's been on his own since he was 7 years old but that's as much as we will say about him because of some of the other places he work's for". (Francesco)   
As they are on the tour of the centre  Francesco is explaining what each part is and does.   
"The final room is the office for me and the person who foundered the centre there is there he is and he's very busy but he will be able to talk soon as he's finished all of this paperwork he will be with us". (Francesco)   
They get back to the front of the the building.   
"OK bring them up Raven". (Tony)   
"Hi boss, hi boss, hi sir, hi boss". (all the other parts of the centre)   
"Hi Cus we take you've decided to come out finally". (Tony's Cousin's)   
Everyone slow turns around.   
"Cousins you knew I had to other wise I couldn't get it to go global and all of my past has been coming out anyways so I thought open up them all now because it needs done so we can help even more people then we already do". (Tony)   
Everyone finished turning around.   
"Tony"Abby gasp.   
OK I will answer your questions now". (Tony)   
I always wondered why he was in a lot of meetings to do with that center". (Balboa)   
"No this can't be right". (Ziva)   
They listen to the news.   
"Why have you been hiding about all inheritances because haven't you got some of your mother's side as well". (news reporter 3)   
"Yes but I haven't really touched them they have just been sitting in the back and, the reason that I've been keeping it is because of my jobs and mainly because of my father who's a greedy pain and would blow it all in a week because he's a con man and also he's not really a nice man". (Tony)  
"He disowned him at 8 and then disowned him again at 12 because he wouldn't go into his business so his uncle took him to his house for a bit but he was still at military academy". (Jimmy)   
"He finished with honors and some of the degrees were equivalent to the highest level of college degrees".(Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
"why did you make the centre to begin with".(news reporter 1)  
"Because when I was little my mother was going to help people anyway she could but she died before she could so did for her. In her memory just like I do for the people who I'm close to and I've done things like this for a lot of people".(Tony )   
"how many jobs do you have" (news reporter 2)   
"I have about five different jobs". (Tony )   
"what are your jobs".(news reporter 3)  
"My jobs are being a dad, NCIS, the centre and the other two I'm not saying because of the importance and everyone will probably find out at the medal of honor ceremony in two weeks is there any other questions". (Tony)    
"No more questions". (all reporters)   
"OK. (Tony)  
Tony and All of the different parts of the centre that needed to open up the centre all got the scissors to cut the ribbons to open the centre to new places. 

Kane turned the news of and smirked at everyone.   
Now we know why he spends most of his free time there and his other job that we are not allowed to say". (Katherine).   
I wonder what Tony's  family and Ducky think about this".(some in the office)  
"OK let's get back to work now". 

Back in Naples Italy   
When everything to do with the centre was done tony and his uncle took their family and friends home.   
"bro that's a really nice thing you did for all of those people and for your mam".  (Kelly)   
Who else have you done things for tony". (Aaron)   
I've done things for every dead relative that I know from my family, I made a medical scholarship in Gerald's name, I've done law enforcement and police scholarships for the field agent's that I know who has died, I've done a teacher scholarship for my grandma's name dad, a ballet scholarship in Talia's name and I don't know what to do for her mam". (Tony)   
"Wow that's a lot of scholarships Tonio". (Vincenzo Dinozzo )   
They talk about everything and anything. Tony goes to the kitchen to find Lewis finishing the first course of the meal then tony helps cook the second course and helps take the first course to the dining room. Everyone's in the dining room waiting for their meal.   
"What's this dad". (Corey)   
"It's the family's secret recipe that's been in the family for generations and generations". (Tony)   
"Cool can you please teach me how to make it". (Abby)   
"Maybe Abbs but I'm going to be teaching it to Shannon and Kelly and my son to keep it in the family". (Tony)   
"Cool I look forward to learning how to make this son as it's amazing". (Shannon)   
"So do I and when did you learn how to make it bro". (Kelly)   
"Before my mam died, when we used to come and visit and I will of been 4 or 5".(Tony)   
"Wow that really young to Learn how to cook son". (Jackson Gibbs)   
They talk about everything and anything when it's time to wash everything up tony goes to the kitchen to wash everything up Aaron gets up and offers to help him out.   
"How's Jack Aaron". (Tony)   
He's fine but how do you know about "my son since I've never said what my surname was". (Aaron)   
I recognized you from the moment we met plus I like making sure my family and, friends are safe and I'm friends with one of your team". "that's how you're team always have information on marines with out uses having a joint investigation with NCIS plus my dad dad doesn't really like joint investigations and I know that you've been profiling everyone as well it's OK I profile everyone I meet as well". (Tony)   
How when you're not a profiler and how long have you been profiling everyone". (Aaron)   
Since I was a very little kid because I was very lonely until I met Jimmy and you have probably had JJ to try and open my file but I've made the computer programming to stop people plus the president has had people doing it as well so that it stays sealed and if you want Information on me here's a list of phone numbers and if they ask you how you got the numbers say rear Admiral A.J. gave them you or you could just ask my family because now they know everything about me". (Tony)   
"OK what do want to know about me". (Aaron)   
"Nothing as I know already know what I need to about you but the rest might ask you questions Aaron  also I would like to meet Jack when we get back and you are apart of the family now". (Tony)   
Cool and OK you can meet him soon.   
After they have finished the pots from their meal they go to the living room with the rest of the family. After a few hours everyone goes to bed. 

The day Tony says that he's go to take them to see some of his favorite places in Italy so we will be taking the limo around today.   
They arrive at National Archaeological museum tony let's them know that he's going to spend time with everyone together and one one one the first half tony spends it with everyone explaining some of the things in the museum and then he goes of with Mrs Mallard and takes her around the museum before taking her to to see Dr Simmons to see if he can help her.   
"Mrs Mallard I have been told about what you have and we have recently came up with two new treatments and I was wondering if you would like to try one of these treatments out". (Dr Simmons)   
What are these treatments Dr Simmons". (Mrs Mallard)   
Dr Simmons tells her the treatments are  
"Can she discuss  this with her son Richard and I would of brought both of them but I wanted her to decide for her self even if me and her son could of decided medically". (Tony)   
"Of course she can go and discuss this with her family and friends Tonio". (Dr Simmons)   
"I will text you the decision". (Tony)   
"OK Tonio". (Dr Simmons)  
Tony takes Mrs Mallard back to the museum and catch up with everyone else.  After they've finished going around the museum Tony says here's a map of Naples you can go look around for a little bit then we will be going back to my uncle's house for tea and to change for a really special place to me, my Italian uncle's and my mother.

"OK" Everybody says.  
Everyone takes a map and splits up Tony goes with the Mallard's and they discuss the treatments for Ducky's mother with her. After Tony's finished talking to them and goes to look for someone else who's in his group of people. He finds Jimmy and Breena and helps them to stat and get some baby thing's even though they will be getting a lot of it in the baby shower. Breena soon gets tiered and goes back the limo.  
Tony goes off to find someone else and as he is walking away from the limo he passes Ducky and his mam.   
He finds his sister's and Aaron together. When everyone's back in the limo they talk about how much fun they are having and the Mallard's thank Tony for helping them find a treatment for them.  
"A.J. have you thanked all of the people that help you when you were little and senior left you in those hotel room's".  
Yes autopsy gremlins all but one person John McGarrett and still keep in touch with  the the oldest son of Eddie and Clara Williams.  
Everyone goes quite when Tony's laptop chimes.   
Tony opens up his Skype and a bubbly little girl  comes on the screen.  
"Tonio how are you and who's with you". (Grace)   
"Well Princess Grace if you get your dad uses can meet them". (Tony )   
" Danno Danno ". (Grace)   
"Coming princess". (Danny)   
" Hi Tony how are you".(Danny)   
" I'm great Danny and I finally found myself a great family ".(Tony)   
"Danny, princess Grace meet my mam Shannon Gibbs, my dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs my sisters Kelly Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, my grandad Jackson Gibbs my best friend who's been like a brother and is one of my brother in arm's Jimmy Palmer , Kelly's boyfriend Aaron Hotchner, Jimmy's wife Breena, our good friend Ducky Mallard and his mother Victoria Mallard and my son Corey Dinozzo".(Tony ) "Everyone meet Detective Danny Williams who works with the five O task force in Hawaii" .(Tony)  
"Hi" everyone both on screen and in the limo say.   
"Has your blood farther been arrested for child neglect yet and, I will give you the information on Steve's dad when we met up and if you run into wofet when you are here what are you going to do ". (Danny)   
"Well if I run into him he won't recognize me as I don't look anything like it and he better not go after anyone in Your task force Danny and princess Grace I have a present for you". (Tony)   
"Cool and good night Tonio and his friends and family". (Danny)   
Night everyone in the limo says  
"OK I think tomorrow night if you Skype me I think my dad would like to speak with you" . (Tony)   
"OK bye everyone".(Danny)   
After everybody said good bye to Danny Tony shut his laptop. When everybody's back at the mansion Tony goes straight upstairs to change into his suit for musical event. When Tony gets to the dinning room tea is being put on the table.   
"Where are we going that has you dressed in such a fancy suit Tony". (Abby)   
"Uses will find out soon also uses don't need to dress this fancy". (Tony)   
"OK how do we dress for this place lad" (Ducky)   
"Casual formal".(Tony )   
"OK lad". (Ducky)   
"The reason why I'm dressed so fancy is because I help out a primary school every time I come to visit".  
"OK" Everybody says.  
After tea everyone goes to get changed for where they are going. Tony takes everybody to Teatro dell'Opera Rome.   
. Tonio Tonio Tonio Tonio we've been practicing a lot and have won some of the competitions". (Cadenza, Aria)   
"Well done Cadenza, Aria, Caprice, Achille and Damiano and you all ready for tonight and we are swapping who are playing what and I hear that there is a new person in the group now". (Tony)   
"Yes there is, he is from England and knows your cousins because he's friends with one of their kids". Caprice, Achille and Damiano)   
"Which one as I have 9 cousins and 3 of them have children". (Tony)   
"It's Andrea Paddington". (Cadenza, Aria, Caprice, Achille and Damiano)   
Her little boy and girl adore you so they talk about you a lot but they call you A.J". (Damiano)   
OK then I know what instruments he can play". (Tony)   
"OK  Tonio". (Cadenza, Aria, Caprice, Achille and Damiano)   
The kids go back into the theater.   
"Are they the ones that you've been helping bro". (Kelly)   
"Yes they are". (Tony)   
"OK let's go in shall we son". (Shannon)   
They all go into the theater and Tony takes them to their sets and goes somewhere else in the theater.   
"Where's Tony gone" (Aaron)   
"No one knows" (Jimmy)   
"Watch the stage"  (Vincenzo DiNozzo)   
Everyone turns to watch the stage and the theater goes silent. Music starts to play then a massive group of school children come out.   
We are going to be changing where we are in the group and please welcome Jakeubson as he is new.   
The audience welcome the new member. The curtain lifts up and everybody gets into place. When everyone's in their place Tony starts to play the piano, the group of school kids start playing different instruments and then some of them start to sing the first song which was Amazing Grace then they sing the scripts if you could see me now and a few others that takes them up to 19:00 Jakubson comes to the front of the stage.  
Now A.J. will do some solos for everybody".(Jakubson)  
Tony play's silent scream by Anna Blue, Angel by Anna Blue and Damien Dawn, some Italian song's and some original one before the shows finished. The audience claps and cheers for the group.  
After Tony's give the group of children their well done's for their good work. Tony goes back Tony this family and friends.   
"Wow that was amazing lad".(Ducky)  
"I knew that you could sing in Italian but not English as well and play musical instruments as well Tony" (Mrs Mallard)  
"I can play lots of musical instruments and I can sing in a few of the languages that I can speck".(Tony)  
"Son what languages can you sing in" .(Gibbs)  
"I can sing in all types of sign languages I know, English, Italian,Spanish and Hebrew ".(Tony)  
They talk for in the limo some more about it on the way back.  
When they get in Everyone goes to their bedrooms. When Tony gets in his bedroom he opens up his books that he's writing on The Differences between criminal profiling and child profiling and a book on criminal justice. He finishes them and sends them to his publisher.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Translations from Italian to English   
Italian   
Translation 1: hi uncle   
Translation 2:hi Tony   
                       How are you   
Translation 3: fine and family's wondering who lives next door   
Translation 4: so they don't know that you own it and are you talking them to because you are opening it up this week are you".   
Translation 5: "Yes I'm taking everyone even the staff from here so that we can open up this part of the centre".   
Translation 6:It's going to be opened up properly in England as so more people know about it and that it's going global as so your cousins are going to open up the one in England the same time that you open up this one Tonio  
Translation 7: yes uncle that is going to happen plus the opening is going to be on TV world wide and have you managed to get everything ready and installed so that we can open both up at the same time and have all of DC's parts of the centre online so that everyone can see how big the centre is.  
Translation 8: "OK and you do know that everyone's going to know that you are the boss of the centre and that I'm going to be helping you out'.   
Translation 9: "yes but everyone already nearly knows all about me anyways so it doesn't matter".


	11. Chapter 7

Gibbs tells his team that Tony has quit.   
After Gibbs tells Abby that Tony has quit. When Gibbs leaves after filling her in on the people who are alive. Abby looks at the cameras to see when tony left. She listens to what he and Jimmy are saying to each other. I wonder why they called each other a Rear Admiral and a Captain I need to go see Ducky. 

Abby makes her way to autopsy to see Ducky.   
"What can I do for you Abigale" (Ducky)   
Ducky I've just been watching the CCTV video for when Tony and I was wondering if you new why tony and Jimmy bye Rear Admiral and bye Captain". (Abby)   
I know why tony said Bye Captain to Jimmy and that's because he's a Navy seal but for Anthony I can't say even if I do know you will have to talk to him about it as he does want you to know more about him". (Ducky)   
"OK will do and has Gibbs told you that his family's alive and that Kate and Jenny are alive as well". (Abby)   
"yes but I've know a little while Abigail" (Ducky)   
"How long and why didn't you tell anyone". (Abby)   
"I've known since 3 months and 2 weeks before Jenny was supposed to die but she didn't she just went into witness protection and I didn't tell anyone because I was asked to by the Rear Admiral of Jimmy's Squadron". (Ducky)   
Were is Jimmy Ducky". (Abby)   
"He's with Tony and his wife". (Ducky)  
"OK can I see tony". (Abby) 

They phone Tony   
Go to MTAC please that way we can talk because there's not just me and Jimmy here Ducky". (Tony)   
"OK can I Bring Abby". (Ducky)   
Yes and you will probably pass Team Gibbs if you do, Gibbs can come but Ziva and McGee can't come because they have not even tried to apologize and make up for everything that they've done to me so until they do I'm not letting them know about everything that I do or about my past". (Tony)   
"What". (Abby)  
"Abby's there isn't she". (Tony)  
"Yes lad she's here with me and she doesn't know what you've been though". (Ducky)  
"Abbs if you continue with the way you are acting then you will have to wait until we meet this weekend before we talk but I will let you know You're not a reason that I left". (Tony)   
"Why did you leave then Tony". (Abby)   
"I will send you a copy of my resignation letter Abbs but can not let Ziva or McGee know anything I tell because they need to make up with me before they can know any information about me because they have really hurt me Abbs especially Ziva". (Tony)  
"OK Tony I will". (Abby)  
Ducky if Gibbs asks you who you are talking to in MTAC say you are talking to A.J. and he will know you are talking to as he about that part of me". (Tony)  
"OK lad I will". (Ducky)   
Ducky hangs up the phone and takes Abby to MTAC. 

When the were going to MTAC they had to go through the bullpen.   
"Hi Duck why are you and Abby coming up here". (Gibbs)   
"Because we are going to talk to A.J. if you want to come he said that you can but it's classified info so only you". (Ducky)   
OK, Ziva you and McGee are on cold cases until I get back". (Gibbs)   
They all go to MTAC to find out that Tony in a similar room.   
"Tony why are you in a different MTAC". (Gibbs)   
" Gibbs I'm in a room similar to an MTAC actually I'm in the communications room in the main building of the centre". (Tony)   
"What Centre". (Abby)   
"I didn't know uses were at the Overcoming Centre today Anthony". (Ducky)  
"we didn't know that you and Jimmy volunteered at centre". (Gibbs)  
It's the best centre that's out there because it caters for everyone's needs".(Abby)  
"I know that you volunteer here Abbs also Jimmy is a volunteer and so is Kate, your wife and daughter Gibbs and some of my Squadron does to but I'm not a volunteer I'm a staff member but I dress like a volunteer so that new people that need some help talk talk to me". " yes Abbs I said my Squadron because I'm a Rear Admiral navy seal and you can access all my information and so you and Gibbs know when I was on board the U.S.S. Seahawks I was not being punished as I help a lot there as I helped everyone on board learn some new moves, languages and catch up with all of their course as well as I have loads of degrees". (Tony)  
"Wow". (Abby)  
"What's building is everyone one in lad". (Ducky)  
Jimmy is in the medical one teaching first aid, Kelly's in the nursery helping with the toddlers, my some of my Squadron is in the self defence one and Jack's in the school and collage one and I'm in the main one and Abbs this room is the one that you are always wondering what's in it because they wouldn't let you in".(Tony)  
"I thought that you only worked here". (Gibbs)  
They all hear some beeping  
"OK put them up so that I can see how we are doing in Philadelphia, Biltmore, Peoria, other places in DC and England please".(Tony)  
I didn't know that it that big Anthony". (Ducky)  
"Hi cousin and Dr Mallard how are uses and who are the others ". (Tony's cousins)  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto who work with Ducky". Gibbs, Abbs these are my cousin's Clive Paddington, Crispin Paddington, Kevin Paddington, Michel Paddington, Eliot Paddington, Gabriella Paddington, Andrea Paddington and they run the family business that my great great great grandmother and great great great grandfather by opening up ".(Tony)  
"What does their company do and what's it called".(Abby)  
They do this Armed forces,police force's and navy, trance port, jewellery, fashion, electronics, arts and crafts, furniture and movie props and it's called Padd Inc. ".(Tony)  
We are doing extremely well Mr Dinozzo". (Phil from the Philadelphia centre)   
That's great news and I will be over there soon to see some of the people by the way is the new staff members there yet because when they are I will be over so that I can help train them". (tony)   
The newest place that we've opened is doing so well and everyone's love how did you find it". (Other DC building's)   
"From a good friend of mine". (Tony)   
"OK Mr Dinozzo". (Other DC building's)  
"We are doing great but would like to know if we can upgrade our thing and donate our old furniture to a hospital, special school,a training centre and an old people's home and any other places that you would like Tony ". (Carol from Biltmore)  
We have found some more building's near by that might benefit the centre Boss".(Daisy from the Peoria centre)  
"Fax them over to me now and I will have a good look at them Carol and yes Daisy you can and after I've checked these places for Carol I would like you to send over your spare everything to them so all we will have to is train new staff members so we can open the places up for everyone". (Tony)  
"Yes will get you update everything". (The Paddington's)  
"Thank you". (Carol)  
Tony looks at the prices of paper that's just been faxed to him.  
They will work out really well Daisy and I will email you what goes into each room".(Tony)  
"Thanks boss". (Daisy)  
"Bye Phil,Carol and Daisy". (Tony)  
Bye Tony, Mr Dinozzo,boss, Phil,Carol,Daisy and everyone from the other DC building's". (Phil,Carol,Daisy and everyone from the other DC building's)

"Why did you get called boss Tony". (Gibbs and Abby)  
Tony ignores that question.  
They talk for another three hours.

Tony talks to his uncle Vincenzo DiNozzo about everything and about find out how to arrest Anthony Dinozzo Senior and catching up with each other.(Tony)  
"I've got some more awards and medals for my flying".  
"That's great and I'm glad that you manage to get away from my brother".(Vincenzo)  
"Some of my team now knows about in my past and My father has been treating my NCIS team because he doesn't know about everything from me leaving military academy to joining my first police force,that's because I'm friends with both the President of the United States of America and his brother".  
"That's both good and bad"

When Abby gets back to her her lab she opened up the email with Tony's resignation letter in it.

Tony's resignation letter

 

Dear Director Vance,

Director Vance I have written this letter to let you know why I gave you a formal letter of resignation. I have put up with so much these years with you as Director you put me on a ship when I could helped. Then there was Jenny who used me for a personal vendetta. I should never have agreed to it but she was my boss. It was wrong the way she  just accepted Gibbs back and replace me as Team Leader. I have my reasons for not taking the Rota promotion when it was offered me. I didn't want to leave the NCIS. And I did feel responsible for Gibbs. I have had everyone's back here but I've been used to many times. Also if I'm not respected I will go were I am. It's well past my due date. You will know what I mean if you have read my personal file.

You can reach me Jimmy but only for emergency's 

Signed: Anthony D DiNozzo Junior (Former NCIS Senior Agent)

Wow I need to show Gibbs this it might help us. Abby prints of a copy of Tony's resignation letter then she deletes any evidence of the letter. Abby goes to Gibbs and hands him the copy of the letter. Gibbs reads the letter and decides to give tony a call to meet up and sort some of the things that they need to out. 

Team Gibbs gets a case and find it really harder than usual to solve. It was like that for 3 weeks. 

SacNav was in MTAC talking with Tony.   
"How's everything going Carlton Jarvis".(Tony)  
Fine but your teams struggling a little and I have question for you Tony". (Carlton)  
OK and no but maybe later how Cameron, his wife and daughter  doing". (Tony)    
Gibbs walks in.  
Their fine although his daughter keeps asking for her uncle".  
I will talk to them later ".(Tony)  
" if you stay on long enough you will catch the President because I've got a meeting with him and someone from England about some equipment for the Navy ".(Carlton)  
I know you've talked to my cousin Clive before Gibbs".  
Hi a nice person Tony and Vance is coming in to speck with him a well".(Gibbs)  
"The other parts of the centre are online now apart from the one that Your cousin's take turns to look after for you".(Trixie)  
OK Trixie put them up".(Tony)  
OK daisy".(Tony)  
Right Carol".(Tony)  
Yes Phil".(Tony)  
So my cousin's is helping all of the Navy now not just my Squadron Carlton".(Tony)  
So how are you doing Tony and how did you manage to help other NCIS team both DC and LA plus go back to school and work the hours that you did and do the rest of the things that you did everyday".(Gibbs and the Carlton)

Simple I have a photographic memory and an extremely high IQ from all the accelerated courses I have took same goes for Jimmy and Jack Steely".(Tony)  
Tony your cousin is on now".(Trixie)  
"

OK Trixie".(Tony)  
Tony talks to the other parts of the centre whilst Gibbs and the SacNav and Vance talk to Clive.  
Tony how are you doing and your farther is trying to get the company off because he knows that we are close to you".  
Get the rest of the cousin's now please Clive because I've got a feeling that he's up to know good"  
Tony gives a look to Trixie and she brings up his uncle.

"Vincenzo what are you doing here". (Vance)  
Talking to my nephew, his cousin's and agent Fornell who has just came in the room Director". (Vincenzo DiNozzo)  
"Dinuzto why have you got all of your cousin's and your uncle on screen and why did your uncle mention my name" (Fornell)  
Have you caught my brother yet or you going to let him go after someone else who's close to Tony because so far he's went after the Paddington family business and his cousin's". (Vincenzo)  
No we haven't caught Dinuzto Sr yet".(Fornell)  
We need the family lawyer as he's got something written up that I had him do when the whole thing started because I don't want my farther to ruin what our great great great grand parents build up and My father doesn't know everything about me as I've...  
Tony what's up your niece misses you, by the way do want the rest of team Gibbs to be able to get access to Your folder". (Cameron)  
"Tell princess Katie that her uncle will pick up after his meeting because he will need a huge hug and cheered up and No to your question Cameron".(Tony)  
"So why are you and your family so upset Tony". (Cameron)  
Because we were taking about his father". (Fornell)  
They all talk with Tony for a few hours longer. 

OK can you fill the rest of us in Fornell".  
Fornell fill them in on everything before Tony got sent to Military academy.

Tony and Corey are getting everything ready for their guests. Corey loves his family and wants a mother to complete his family. They have a really big dining room. When everyone gets there Tony and Corey are dishing out the first course of the meal. 

"What is this Tony". (Gibbs)   
"It's FREGOLA Salad With Olives, Orange Zest & Fresh Herbs ". (Tony)   
We've also made Rigatoni With Peas And PORCINI Mushrooms In a Creamy Asparagus Sauce and for dessert we've made Cassata". (Corey)   
"OK" everyone said.  
They had a wonderful dinner.  
They stayed for a while. Katie stayed over Tony's.


End file.
